Dynasty Warriors Kids, les Trois Shupinoux
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Trois : ils sont trois. Un fort doué en arts martiaux, un petit génie stratège, et un chef qui n'a pas peur même de son ombre. Âgé de 8 à 11 ans, ils forment déjà un trio de choc qui ne cesse par ses bêtises de faire délirer les grands !
1. Noyeux Joël

**Dynasty Warriors Kids**

_**Les trois Shupinous**_

_Par Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

_Clan Shu_

Résumé :

Trois : ils sont trois. Un fort doué en arts martiaux, un petit génie stratège, et un chef qui n'a pas même peur de son ombre. Âgé de 8 à 11 ans, ils forment déjà un trio de choc qui ne cesse par ses bêtises de faire délirer les grands, autant leurs ennemis du clan Wu et Wei que du leur ! Vous les avez reconnu… Zhao Yun, le Petit Dragon, le chevalier sans peur et sans reproche, assisté par ses légendaires et irremplaçables coéquipiers : Jiang Wei, le benjamin du groupe, surnommé le « petit génie » pour ses stratégies sans pareille ; et Ma Chao, « le Splendide », la tête folle du groupe mais le plus doué en combat !

_**Zhao Yun**_

Nom complet : **Zhao Yun** _styled_ **_Zilong_**

Surnom : « **Petit Dragon** »

Nom : Zhao

Prénom : Yun (« Nuage »)

Styled name : **Zilong** (« Enfant Dragon »)

Allégeance : **Shu, seigneur Liu Bei**

Age : 13 ans

Audacieux, hardi, loyal, et charismatique, le Petit Dragon n'a que les défauts de ses qualités. Ces dernières lui ont valu le commandement de deux petits officiers de talents variés, Ma Chao et Jiang Wei, qui sont aussi ses meilleurs amis, et ce malgré son jeune âge. Chevalier sans peur et sans reproche, il possède aussi de l'intelligence, bien que la palme en ce domaine revienne à son ami Jiang Wei. La tâche incombe à ce dernier et à Ma Chao de parfois lui rappeler ce que signifie être cool…

Phrase préférée : «_ La mort au combat est honorable…_ »

_**Jiang Wei**_

Nom complet : **Jiang Wei** _styled_ **_Boyuè_**

Surnom : « Petit Génie »

Nom : Jiang

Prénom : Wei (« maintenir »)

Styled name : **Boyuè** (« Celui qui sauve, l'économe »)

Allégeance : **Shu, seigneur Liu Bei**

Age : 11 ans

Un garçon étonnamment précoce pour son âge. Fidèle au grand tacticien Zhuge Liang dont il est le digne élève, Jiang Wei est un surprenant petit stratège en herbe. Plutôt menu pour son âge, il aime accompagner ses deux potes Zhao Yun et Ma Chao dans toutes leurs aventures. Son défaut est parfois de manquer de confiance en lui, surtout sans ses deux amis. Mais sa petite taille et sa gentille mine cache parfois un caractère un peu taquin, et une certaine habileté…

Phrase préférée : « _Attendez, je regarde dans mon livre…_ »

_**Ma Chao**_

Nom complet : **Ma Chao** styled **_Meng-Tchi_**

Surnom : « Ma Chao le Splendide »

Nom : Ma

Prénom : Chao (« Surpasser, dépasser, exceptionnel »)

Styled name : **Meng-Tchi** (« s'élever »)

Allégeance : Shu, seigneur Liu Bei

Age : 12 ans

Grand, fougueux, fier, mais enfant à sa façon, ce tempérament de feu est toujours à chercher des blagues, et la tête de Cao Cao. C'est le plus talentueux du trio en combat, mais c'est aussi le plus enclin à dire des bêtises. Malgré son caractère rebelle et indépendant, il aime jouer le rôle de protecteur pour Jiang Wei qu'il couve un peu, et de fidèle second pour Zhao Yun pour qui il éprouve de l'admiration – bien qu'il eût mangé cent fois sa lance avant de l'admettre. Etonnamment, son apparence de comique idiot cache un fond sérieux qui se révèle occasionnellement…

Phrase préférée : « _Eh, viens ! QUE J'EXERCE SUR TOI MON ETERNELLE ET PERPETUELLE VENGEANCE QUI JAMAIS NE TROUVERA DE FIN, PARCE QU'ELLE VA JAMAIS SE TERMINER ! »_

_Note : Les guerriers de la Chine Antique avait ce qu'on appelle un « styled name », c'est-à-dire un second nom par lequel on ne les appelait que dans des occasions particulières._

_Zhao Yun – Zilong_

_Ma Chao – Meng-Tchi Mengqi_

_Jiang Wei – Boyuè_

_Zhou Yu – Gongjin_

_Sun Quan – Zhongmou_

_Etc…_

Prologue

**Scène d'entrée, prologue.**

Gan Ning : Yippeee ! C'est Noël ! Chuis trop content chuis trop heureux ! J'vais recevoir des tas d'cadeaux !

Lu Xun, _sarcastique_ : Voyez-moi ça. Un pirate qui attend ses cadeaux de Noël…

Gan Ning, _faisant rouler ses muscles d'un air menaçant_ : 'tention petit Lu ! Tu parles à la Terreur des Mers !

Lu Xun, _d'un air ennuyé_ : Ah j'ai peur.

_Le pirate, furieux, fit teinter les clochettes accrochés à ses vêtements, qui lui avait valu ce surnom dans toute la Chine/. (Historiquement, c'est vrai !)_

Gan Ning, _air menaçant_ : 'tention petit Lu Xun ! Surveille ce que tu dis devant le grand « Gan Ning des Cloches, Gan Ning-of-the-Bells !

Lu Xun, _amusé_ : Ah oui ! Eh ben moi j'dirais plutôt « Gan Ning QUI cloche » ! Ha ha ha ha !

Gan Ning, _furax_ : Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes cloches !

Lu Xun, _hilare_ : Mais rien du tout, elles sonnent bien ! Même qu'elles  
CLOCH(ENT-H)ARD ! HA HA HA !

Gan Ning, _furax_ : Grrrr !

Zhou Yu : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Gan Ning : Toi on ne t'a pas « sonné » !

Lu Xun, _écroulé de rire_ : Normal, lui au moins c'est pas une CLOCHE ! HA HA HA !

Zhou Yu : … 

Gan Ning : AAAAHHH !

Sun Ce, _tapotant l'épaule de Zhou Yu_ : Laisse tomber, Gongjin! Même toi, tu vas rien en tirer !

_(/styled name de Zhou Yu)_

Gan Ning : TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS ! Je suis la terreur des mers, le grand Gan Ning-of-the-Bells !

Zhou Yu, _se tournant vers Sun Ce_ : Mon seigneur, cela ne vous évite-il pas une chanson ?

Sun Ce : Laquelle ? Ah…

_Un instant plus tard._

Zhou Yu et Sun Ce : Jingle bells ! Jingle bells, Gan Ning of the Bells ! Oh what fun, to make fun of, that pretty sucked jerk, heh ! Jingle bells, jingle bells…

Lu Xun, _écroulé de rire_ : HA HA HA HA HA !

Gan Ning, furax : VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER çA !

_Tiling tiling tiling !_

Sun Ce : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est !

Lu Xun, _tout joyeux_ : ça doit être le père Noël qui arrive et ses rennes !

Sun Ce et Gan Ning : T'as raison, petit Lu ! Yipeee !

Zhou Yu : … …

Zhou Tai : …

Zhou Yu et Zhou Tai, _se regardant_ : … …

Zhou Tai : (Bienvenue au club des intelligents demeurés intelligents, à côté des demeurés demeurés demeurés…)

Dynasty Warriors Kids Christmas

_Par Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

Chapitre Spécial : Noyeux Joël

… 

**DEBUT ! ACTION !**

_Dans le clan Shu, la neige s'écrasait contre les vitres…  
Le temps de Noël était arrivé…_

Jiang Wei : Youpi ! C'est Noël !

_Le jeune apprenti stratège abandonna ses livres, et regarda par la fenêtre. Comme la neige tombait drue ! Etant l'élève du légendaire stratège Zhuge Liang qui était surnommé le Dragon Endormi, il avait été pris en tutelle par ce dernier pour devenir son successeur. C'est pourquoi il devait travailler dur, même pendant le jour de Noël… mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il dansa dans la chambre, pour finalement se prendre quelqu'un dans la figure. _

Jiang Wei : Aïe !

_C'était le petit Zhao Yun, déjà très grand et très déterminé pour son âge, que l'on surnommait à cause de cela « Petit Dragon ». C'était un de ses meilleurs amis._

Zhao Yun : Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? Noël ?

Jiang Wei : Ne comprends-tu pas, Zhao Yun ? Noël, temps du pardon, de la réconciliation, de la paix, de l'amour, des choses partagées, de l'espoir et par-dessus tout…

Zhao Yun : Par-dessus tout ?

Jiang Wei, _dansant_ : PAR-DESSUS-TOUT, le possibilité de pas faire ses devoirs parce que maître Zhuge Liang n'est pas là !

Zhao Yun : …

Jiang Wei : Zhao Yun, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ?

Zhao Yun : Je m'entraînais en l'attente d'un duel qui mesurerait ma bravoure.

Jiang Wei : Toujours aussi sérieux, hein ? Allez, oublie un peu ces histoires de combat et de bravoure. Il n'y a pas plus courageux que toi, et tu as bien droit de te détendre un peu ! Tu n'en perdras pas ton honneur pour autant !

Zhao Yun : Jamais il ne faut oublier que… la mort au combat est honorable.

Jiang Wei : Très bien, très bien, dans ce cas, tu te l'enfonces dans le crâne, tu ne l'oublies pas et tu viens avec moi décorer la chambre.

_Alors qu'ils se mettaient à l'ouvrage, une discussion existentielle eut lieu…_

Jiang Wei : Eh Zhao Yun, tu demandes quoi pour Noël ?

Zhao Yun : Moi ? Eh bien, j'aimerais bien une nouvelle lame pour ma lance « Lance de Dragon », l'autre commençait à s'user… je l'appellerai « Lame de Dragon ».

Jiang Wei : C'est tout !

Zhao Yun, _réfléchissant_ : Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, j'ai aussi demandé un nouveau ruban d'arme pour ma Lance de Dragon, que j'appellerai « Ruban du Dragon ». Puis aussi un nouveau manche, qui sera « Patte du Dragon ». Et un nouveau vernis, que j'appellerai « Peau de Dragon ». Sans oublier une nouvelle peinture, que je nommerais « Vert de Dragon ». Puis de nouvelles incrustations, qui seront « Ecaille du Dragon ». Et puis… 

Jiang Wei : Euh… pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas plutôt carrément une nouvelle lance ?

Zhao Yun : Excellente idée, je vais changer ma lettre au père Noël… je appellerai ma nouvelle lance « Lance de Dragon 2 ».

Jiang Wei : C'est… extrêmement original, comme nom.

Zhao Yun, _haussant un sourcil_ : Tu penses qu'il faudrait mieux que je change radicalement en l'appelant… « Lance de Dragon Bis » ? Ou « Lance de Dragon B » ? Ou « Lance de Dragon The Second » ? Ou…

Jiang Wei, _bas_ : … … …laisse tomber. /_Haut_/ Pourquoi il y a toujours le mot « Dragon » dans tes affaires ?

Zhao Yun : Chaque fois que je me bats, on dit toujours quelque chose sur moi à propos d'un « Petit Dragon ». Ça me perturbe d'être toujours surnommé le Petit Dragon, aussi…

Jiang Wei : … 

Zhao Yun : Et toi, tu as demandé quoi ?

Jiang Wei, _un peu rouge_ : Eh bien, un livre…

Zhao Yun, _riant_ : Ça ne m'étonne pas de l'élève du grand stratège Zhuge Liang. C'est quoi ton livre ? 

Jiang Wei, _embarrassé_ : « L'Art de la Guerre », de Sun Tzu.

Zhao Yun : Encore ! Mais tu l'as déjà demandé tous les Noëls et tous tes anniversaires !

Jiang Wei, _rouge_ : Je sais, mais avoir un grand nombre de versions différentes du même livre permet d'en avoir une approche différente…

Zhao Yun : …

_Un grand cri retentit de l'autre côté de la cuisine._

Zhao Yun : Ah, ça, c'est Ma Chao. /_tirant Jiang Wei par la manche_/ Viens, on va lui demander ce qu'il demande pour Noël…

_Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, où le concerné était assis sur une chaise. Ma Chao était le troisième de la bande. Si jamais la bravoure du Petit Dragon était inégalée sous les cieux et le génie intellectuel sans pareil chez Jiang Wei, Ma Chao n'avait pas d'égal au combat, et ses talents martiaux surprenants pour son jeune âge – avec une prédominance à la lance, l'équitation et le tir à l'arc – lui avait valu le surnom de « Ma Chao, le Splendide »._

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Zhao Yun et Jiang Wei virent Ma Chao assis sur une chaise.

Ma Chao, _assis sur une chaise_ : … … … …

Zhao Yun ??!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ma Chao !

Ma Chao, _se tournant brusquement vers lui_ : Quelle question, idiot. JE SUIS ASSIS SUR UNE CHAISE !

Zhao Yun : …

Jiang Wei : Eh, Ma Chao, et toi tu demandes quoi pour Noël ?

Ma Chao : Moi ?

Jiang Wei et Zhao Yun : Oui !

_Ma Chao se mit à monter sur son tabouret en levant les mains au ciel._

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : La tête de Cao Cao… la tête de Cao Cao… la tête de Cao Cao… 

Jiang Wei et Zhao Yun : …

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : La tête de Cao Cao… oh, oui… la tête de Cao Cao… bien saignante…

Jiang Wei, _chuchotant à Zhao Yun_ : Je croyais qu'avec le temps, ça se calmerait, mais là… il me fait peur.

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : La tête de Cao Cao… sur un plateau… décoré avec des guirlandes…

Zhao Yun, _chuchotant à Jiang Wei _: Tu parles. Le problème avec lui, c'est que quand il a une idée en tête…

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : La tête de Cao Cao… oui… je la vois, assortie de légumes… bien saignante…

Jiang Wei, _chuchotant à Zhao Yun_ : Tu ne as jamais envisagé de l'amener chez le psychiatre ? Cette fixation sur la vengeance…

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : Oh oui… la tête de Cao Cao… avec ma lance plantée dedans… non, ça gâcherait l'effet stylistique… 

Zhao Yun, _chuchotant à Jiang Wei_ : C'est pas chez le psy qu'il faudrait l'amener, mais aux urgences…

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : Ou alors… si je l'accrochais en trophée dans ma chambre ? La tête de Cao Cao…

Jiang Wei, _chuchotant à Zhao Yun_ : T'as le numéro ? Je pense qu'il faudra leur préciser qu'il faudrait prévoir un lit avec des attaches…

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : Ou pourquoi ne pas la peindre ? Oui, peinte la tête de Cao Cao, avec beaucoup de rouge, rouge sang…

Zhao Yun, _chuchotant à Jiang Wei_ : …et des attaches en fer. Je te passe le numéro…

_Un bruit résonna dans le couloir, suivi de grands cris. Une voix étrange, dangereusement féminine, retentit dans les couloirs Shu…_

Zhang He : Ou sont mes Shu-pinous d'amour ! C'est moi qui vais vous donner le meilleur cadeau du monde ! Noël, c'est le temps de l'ammûûûrrr !

Jiang Wei et Zhao Yun, _les cheveux dressés sur la tête_ : AAAAHHHH ! PAS LUI ! C'EST LE GARS GAY DU WEI !

_Ils empoignèrent Ma Chao chacun par la manche, et sortirent en trombe par la fenêtre._

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : Oui, la peindre en rouge, la tête de Cao Cao… comme le sang de la vengeance…

_BOUM !  
Une collision jeta les trois personnes sur le sol._

Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun et Ma Chao : Aïïïeeeeeuuuhhh !

Guan Yu : Eh bien, en voilà des façons pour des généraux Shu ! Et qui plus est, avec deux Tigres et l'élève du grand Zhuge Liang !

Jiang Wei et Zhao Yun : Seigneur Guan Yu !

Ma Chao, _air extasié_ : Peinte en rouge… 

Guan Yu, _se tournant vers lui_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui-là ?

Jiang Wei, _cachant Ma Chao _: Oh, rien du tout… c'est juste…

Zhao Yun : …le choc. Alors, seigneur Guan Yu, qu'allez-vous donc demander pour Noël ?

Guan Yu : Un peigne pour ma barbe. J'en ai assez que ma lance se prenne dedans quand je combats, je suis toujours obligé de la démêler en plein duel. Et vous, les jeunes ?

_Ma Chao bondit devant._

Ma Chao : LA TÊTE DE CAO C… 

_Jiang Wei lui mit la main sur la bouche tandis que Zhao Yun s'occupait de le tirer derrière._

Jiang Wei : Joyeux Noël !

Ma Chao, _bâillonné_ : Hmmmmpphhh !

Zhao Yun : Bonne année et bonne santé !

Guan Yu ?!! Oui, merci, mais je voudrais vous dire que… 

Jiang Wei et Zhao Yun, _entraînant Ma Chao_ : A bientôt, seigneur Guan Yu !

Guan Yu : Attendez ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Il y a…

_BOUM ! En se retournant brusquement pour partir, les trois minis généraux s'étaient encore cognés, et ils tombèrent par terre._

Guan Yu : … … …quelqu'un derrière vous.

Jiang Wei : …gah…

Zhao Yun, _toujours par terre_ : Merci de nous avoir prévenu, seigneur Guan Yu. Gah…

Ma Chao, _se relevant d'un coup_ : Ah ! Ça va à merveille pour moi ! Mais… où suis-je et quel est mon nom !

Guan Yu : Je vous en prie, Zhao Yun. /_à la personne derrière_/ Frère Fei, vas-y, dis-leur ce que tu as à leur dire !

Zhang Fei, _air grave_ : Eh ben, les gars, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle…

Zhao Yun : Oh, NON ! Comme c'est terrible ! Quelle tragédie ! Ah, que c'est insoutenable ! Jamais ma vaillance ne pourra supporter telle calamité pendue sur mon front ! Quelle horreur !

Guan Yu : Mais… tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

Zhao Yun : Ah, c'est vrai.

Ma Chao : Hi hi…

Zhao Yun, _ouvrant le script_ : J'ai du sortir ma réplique un peu trop tôt…

Jiang Wei, _regardant dans le script_ : C'est exactement cela. Tu devais attendre que le seigneur Guan Yu et le seigneur Zhang Fei nous l'annoncent…

Ma Chao : …poil aux ronces.

Guan Yu et Zhang Fei : …

Guan Yu : Bien, puisque c'est ainsi, voilà cette fameuse nouvelle…

_Pendant ce temps, chez les Wu…_

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun : Jingle bells ! Jingle bells, Gan Ning of the Bells ! Oh what fun, to make fun of, that pretty sucked jerk, heh ! Jingle bells, jingle bells…

Gan Ning : AAAAHHH ! ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun : Jingle bells ! Jingle bells…

Gan Ning : AAAHHH !

Lu Meng, _entrant_ : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Pourquoi tout ce capharnaüm !

Gan Ning, _pointant du doigt les autres_ : Ouuuuiiinnn ! Ils sont méchants avec moooii ! Ouuiinn !

Taishi Ci, _entrant_ : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Sun Ce : Ce qu'on a fait /_se tournant vers les autres/_

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun : Jingle bells ! Jingle bells, Gan Ning of the Bells ! Oh what fun, to make fun of, that pretty sucked jerk, heh ! Jingle bells, jingle bells…

Gan Ning : AAAHHH !

Lu Meng : Ah ! Arrêtez tout de suite, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux !

Gan Ning : Ouais !

Lu Meng : ET LE DEUXIEME COUPLET ALORS ! ET LE REFRAIN ! VOUS OSEZ APPELER ÇA UNE CHANSON !

Gan Ning : …

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun et Lu Meng : Jingle bells ! Jingle bells, Gan Ning on the way ! Oh what fun, to kick that ass, that we find anyway, heh ! Jingle bells…

Gan Ning : Snif…

Taishi Ci, _tapotant sur l'épaule de Gan Ning_ : …

_Retour chez les Shu…_

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : QUUOOII ! Wei Yan est invité !

Guan Yu : Exactement. Votre camarade Wei Yan, le Sixième Tigre, est invité à passer la soirée avec vous.

Zhang Fei : Plus quelques autres Wu et Wei…

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : ET POURQUOI NOUS !

Guan Yu : Parce que vous êtes les plus jeunes, les enfants, et que nous nous avons des choses d'adultes à faire comme prendre l'apéritif. Viens frère Fei, allons-y, Liu Bei nous attend…

Ma Chao, _fonçant en trombe _: DES CHOSES DE GRANDS ! Je vais t'en fich… /_bâillonné par Jiang Wei et Zhao Yun_/.

Zhang Fei : Y'a le seigneur Zhuge Liang qui viendra vous surveiller. Tu devrais être content, petit Jiang ! 

Jiang Wei : (Oh…I am so happy…)

Zhao Yun : Mais Wei Yan ne sait pas parler !

Guan Yu : Eh bien, vous allez lui apprendre ! A bon entendeur, salut ! Tenez, la porte sonne. J'entends qu'ils arrivent /_poussant les trois infortunés là-bas_/ Allez accueillir vos petits amis comme ils se doit !

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : NOONNN !

_Tiling ! Tiling ! __Tiling !_

Wei Yan : …

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : …

Wei Yan : …

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : …

Wei Yan : …

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : …

Wei Yan : Bonjour… vous… bien… aller ?

Ma Chao, _bondissant de fureur_ : Mieux que toi, espèce de trouble-fête qui viens troubler la fête !

_D'un seul coup le Splendide fut renversé par terre. Wei Yan avait dégainé sa lance et l'avait frappé avec ! Furieux, Ma Chao voulut saisir la sienne pour le découper en morceaux, mais (mal)heureusement, Guan Yu avait pris soin de l'enlever. _

Wei Yan : Toi… mal… poli…

Ma Chao : La ferme !

Guan Yu, _allongeant une claque à Ma Chao_ : Un peu de tenu ! 

Ma Chao : Aïïïeeuuhh !

Wei Yan : Bien… fait…

_Finalement Guan Yu et Zhang Fei enfermèrent le trio dans une pièce pleine de jouets, avec Wei Yan._

Guan Yu : Nous vous amènerons les autres invités !

Zhao Yun, _à voix basse_ : Tu parles d'une consolation…

Jiang Wei, _frappant sur la tête de Ma Chao avec son carnet _!!

Ma Chao : Aïe !

Jiang Wei : Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Tu ne sais jamais quand il faut se retenir !

Wei Yan : …

_Finalement, le petit génie stratège se tourna vers le nouveau arrivé._

Jiang Wei : Bonjour, Wei Yan.

Wei Yan : Bon… jour…

Zhao Yun, _à Wei Yan_ : Toi… aller… bien…

Wei Yan : Moi… top… mais… toi…

Zhao Yun : Quoi… moi… ? 

Wei Yan : Arrêter… parler… moi… comme… si… imbécile… sinon… foutre… toi… trempe… comme… autre… imbécile…

Zhao Yun : … …

Ma Chao, _furax_ : QUOI !

Wei Yan : Vous… laisser… moi… tranquille…

Zhao Yun, _faisant signe à Jiang Wei et Ma Chao_ : Venez, les gars. Allons-nous en.

Ma Chao, _tiré par Jiang Wei_ : Héééééééé !

_Tiling ! Tiling !_

Guan Yu et Zhang Fei, _de l'autre côté_ : Et voici d'autres invités !

Lu Bu, _entrant _: …

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : …

Lu Bu, _entrant_ : Ecartez-vous devant le grand Lu Bu, à la lance aussi étincelante que les étoiles de sa grandeur recouvrant le ciel même, ou ça va chauffer bande d'idiots. Un seul mot incongru et il sera le tout dernier sur votre misérable vie, vermisseaux des années 2000.

_Le Guerrier parmi les guerriers entra et s'installa dans un coin en prenant des jouets._

Zhao Yun : Vermisseaux des années 2000 ?

Ma Chao, _à voix basse_ : Pour qui il se prend celui-là !

Jiang Wei : Oui ! Il a osé prendre ma poupée préférée !

Zhao Yun et Ma Chao, _le fixant_ : …

Jiang Wei : Je plaisantais.

_Tiling ! Tiling !_

Zhao Yun : Encore…

Guan Yu, _de l'autre côté_ : Ah, entrez donc, seigneur Zhuge Liang !

Zhuge Liang : Mon petit élève est là ?

Guan Yu : Bien sûr, Jiang Wei est là, avec ses petits camarades. Entrez donc, ils vous attendent !

_La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée._

Zhuge Liang : Bonjour les enfants ! 

Wei Yan : …

Jiang Wei !

Ma Chao : Pff…

Zhao Yun : Ah.

Lu Bu /_crissement de lance/_

Zhuge Liang : Allons, j'ai dit : bonjour les enfants ! Qu'est-ce qu'on répond ?

Wei Yan : … …

Jiang Wei !!!

Ma Chao : Pffff… 

Zhao Yun : Ahhh.

Lu Bu /_deuxième crissement de lance plus fort/_

Zhuge Liang : Je veux entendre en chœur « Bonjour monsieur ! », les enfants ! 

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : Bonjour monsieur, les enfants !

Zhuge Liang : … /_soupir/_

Wei Yan : …

Lu Bu /_troisième crissement de lance/_

Zhuge Liang : … /_soupir_/ Bon, Je vais m'occuper de vous, les enfants /_se tournant vers Jiang Wei/ _Ah ! Alors, mon petit élève préféré, as-tu révisé tes devoirs ?

Jiang Wei : Oui, maître Zhuge Liang. Je l'ai fait.

Zhuge Liang : Mon petit Boyuè, j'espère que tu as revu tous les cours de stratégie que tu as notés. _/styled name de Jiang Wei)_

Jiang Wei : Premier Ministre, c'est le jour de Noël aujourd'hui ! 

Zhuge Liang, _réprobateur_ : Jiang Boyuè… 

Jiang Wei, _las _: Oui, de toute façon je les ai révisés quand même. Je savais que vous me poseriez la question.

Ma Chao, _à Zhao Yun _: Eh ben c'est pas cool les devoirs avec monsieur Zhuge Liang !

Zhao Yun : Effectivement.

Zhuge Liang, _content_ : Très bien, Boyuè. Comme tu as bien travaillé, j'ai décidé de te laisser le jour de Noël.

Jiang Wei, _surpris mais joyeux_ : C'est vrai, Premier Ministre !

Zhuge Liang : Oui, Boyuè. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je te donnerai que les trois quarts du travail par rapport à d'habitude.

Jiang Wei : …--… (c'était trop beau pour être vrai…)

Ma Chao : Oh le pauvre… 

_  
Tiling ! Tiling !_

Zhang Fei : Vas-y, entre, petit ! Et toi aussi !

Zhang He : Merci, monsieur Zhang Fei !

Zhao Yun et Ma Chao, _paniqués et se regardant_ : QUOI ! Cette voix ! C'est pas quand même… !

Zhang He : Ah, les 'magnifiques' guerriers du clan Shu. Voici maman Zhang He, mes Shu-pinous d'amour !

Zhao Yun et Ma Chao : Auuuu seeeccoouurrrss ! L'obsédé du Wei !

_Ils essayèrent de se tourner vers Jiang Wei, mais Zhuge Liang son maître les chassa parce qu'ils étaient en train de travailler. Entre-temps, d'autres guerriers arrivaient, mais Zhao Yun et Ma Chao étaient bien trop préoccupés pour faire attention à eux._

Zhang He, _commençant se glisser entre les deux_ : Bonjour… vous savez que vous êtes vraiment Shu, les Shu ?

Zhao Yun, _très calme _: Recule, ou je te pourfends.

Zhang He, _s'approchant_ : Ah, tu dois être le légendaire Petit Dragon, dont on dit dans toute la Chine que la bravoure est inégalée sous les cieux. Mais on ne m'a dit pas dit que tu étais aussi attirant…

Zhao Yun, _très calme_ : Si tu ne cesse pas ce jeu-là, ma lance 'Lance de Dragon' te fera voir ton dernier jour.

Ma Chao, _réfléchissant_ : Ah ? Je croyais que tu avais demandé une autre à Noël parce qu'elle était cassée ?

Zhang He, _souriant_ : Voilà qui règle tout.

Zhao Yun : … …/_se mettant à taper sur la tête de Ma Chao_/ ESPECE D'IDIOT ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a flanqué un IDIOT PAREIL !

Ma Chao : Aïïïeeeuuhh ! 

Zhang He, _se tournant vers lui_ : Oh, tu dois être Ma Chao le Splendide, n'est-ce pas ? Le fameux guerrier qui est si doué… /_se pelotonnant contre lui/_ Tu sais que tu mérites ton surnom, Ma Chao le Splendide ?

Ma Chao, _affolé_ : RECULE, ESPECE DE WEI !

Zhang He, _se collant à lui_ : Tu es si Shu quand tu t'énerves, le Splendide…

Ma Chao, _bas à Zhao Yun_ : Mais aide-moi, idiot !

Zhao Yun, _tirant Ma Chao_ : Oh… excuse-nous, Zhang He. Mais… euh… le seigneur Guan Yu nous a demandé d'aller aider le seigneur Zhuge Liang…

Zhang He, _tout content_ : Alors, je viens avec vous ! Je vais vous aider, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance !

Ma Chao : Mais… euh… finalement, je me rappelle on doit aussi… nettoyer toute la salle de bain… c'est très-très-très pénible !

Zhang He : C'est vraiment pénible ? Oh…

Zhao Yun et Ma Chao : Oui oui !

Zhang He : Alors dans ce cas, je vous accompagne. Je ne peux pas laisser d'aussi jolis garçons que vous souffrir tous seuls…

Zhao Yun et Ma Chao : …

Zhang He, _souriant_ : Qui sait, on pourra peut-être prendre un bain ensemble, non ?

_Très courageusement, les deux garçons généraux s'enfuirent dans la pièce d'à côté, et fermèrent la porte à clé._

Zhang He, _voix chantante de l'autre côté_ : Vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper, mes Shu-pinous ! Je vais passer par la fenêtre, et nous passerons un beau moment ensemble !

Zhao Yun, _pesant son poids sur la porte pour la retenir_ : La situation est critique. Ne perdons pas notre sang-froid, il doit y avoir une solu…

Ma Chao, _sautant au cou de Zhao Yun _: AHHH JE T'EN SUPPLIE ZHAO YUN AIDE-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE TORTURE PAR CET ÊTRE MALEFIQUE !

Zhao Yun, _se débarrassant de lui_ : Tais-toi ! Il va nous entendre, et il n'attend que de nous voir céder à la peur pour jouir de ce spectacle avant de passer à l'action… ne lui donne pas ce plaisir. N'oublie pas que tu es un guerrier Shu, le Cinquième Tigre ! Quand bien même les affres de la torture te guetteraient, jamais ne devrais-tu montrer autre chose que stoïcisme.

Ma Chao, _cessant de courir en tous les sens_ : Tu veux dire que je dois être brave ? Brave comme les plus grands guerriers de ce monde, qui traversèrent les millénaires en la Chine antique, les transcendant par leur courage exceptionnel ?

Zhao Yun : Tout à fait. La mort au combat est honorable.

Ma Chao : Je comprends...

_Il se remit à courir dans tous les sens._

Ma Chao, _piaillant_ : MAIS J'AI PEUR QUAND MÊME !

Zhao Yun, _soupirant_ : … (Au moins j'aurais essayé…) A défaut, arrête de courir, ça m'empêche de trouver une idée pour nous sortir de là.

Ma Chao : C'est là où on regrette l'absence du petit génie de monsieur Zhuge Liang…

Zhao Yun : Ah, c'est vrai, si seulement Jiang Wei était là. D'entre nous, c'est lui notre stratège. C'est lui qui est le plus intelligent d'entre nous… en plus, le seigneur Guan Yu a confisqué ta lance, et la mienne est restée dans la salle…

_Toc toc toc !_

Quelqu'un : Ouvrez !

Ma Chao, _paniqué et prêt à se battre_ : RECULE, TORTIONNAIRE WEI !

Zhao Yun : Imbécile, ouvre-lui ! C'est Jiang Wei !

_Ce dernier entra. En un mot, l'histoire lui fut narrée._

Jiang Wei, _le menton dans les mains_ : Je comprends, je comprends… /_ampoule_ / Je sais ! J'ai trouvé la solution.

Ma Chao : C'est vrai !

Zhao Yun : Très bien ! 

Jiang Wei : Il suffit de…

_BOUM ! La fenêtre s'ouvrit à toute volée._

Zhang He, _sourire inquiétant_ : Ah, je ne suis pas content du tout, mes Shu-pinous. N'essayez pas de me fuir… je peux être très méchant lorsque je veux…

Zhao Yun, _courageusement_ : …du calme !

Ma Chao : Glup ! 

Jiang Wei, _se portant à la rencontre de Zhang He _: Ah, entrez donc, cher invité. Nous vous attendions !

Zhao Yun et Ma Chao ???

Zhang He, _étonné_ : Vous m'attendiez ?

Jiang Wei : Tout est prêt, la salle de bain est nettoyée et l'eau chaude actionnée. Joyeux Noël, monsieur Zhang He ! Le sauna est prêt, c'était une surprise !

Zhang He, _la larme à l'œil_ : Oh, Yun-chan, Chao-chan… moi qui croyais que vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi ! En fait vous prépariez ce cadeau ! DANS MES BRAS !

Ma Chao, _sautant dans les bras de Zhao Yun_ : AAAAHHH !

Zhao Yun, _essayant de le repousser_ : ARRÊTE, IMBECILE !

Jiang Wei, _retenant Zhang He _: Attendez, monsieur Zhang He ! Ils veulent d'abord se déshabiller pour le sauna, d'abord ! Laissez-les faire… 

Zhang He, _souriant_ : Oh, bien sûr ! Mais vous pouvez le faire ici, non ?

Zhao Yun : …

Ma Chao, _sueur livide_ : …

Jiang Wei : Bien sûr. Mais leurs serviettes sont dans le placard, et les seigneurs Guan Yu et Zhang Fei veulent que nous pliions et rangeons les vêtements là-bas.

Zhang He : Oh… bien sûr. Faîtes vite !

_En un clin d'œil, le trio Shu était sorti de la salle de bain, et avait fermé la porte à clé._

Zhao Yun : Excellent plan, Jiang Wei. Mais… la fenêtre…

Jiang Wei, _souriant et faisant sauter une clé dans ses mains _: Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris soin de fermer la porte d'accès à la pièce de la fenêtre qui mène à la salle de bain… il va y rester coincé…

Ma Chao, _sautant au cou de Jiang Wei_ : Tu est un génie ! LAISSE-MOI T'EMBRASSER !

Jiang Wei, _un peu rouge_ : J-je… croyais que t-tu n'étais pas homosexuel ? Si tu veux, je peux te renvoyer avec Zhang He…

Ma Chao : …

Zhao Yun : Ha ha ha…

Ma Chao, _vexé_ : Tu peux rire, Zhao Yun. Pour un peu, tu y passais aussi !

Zhao Yun : Je ne reculerais pas devant le danger. La mort au combat est honorable. 

Ma Chao, _sarcastique_ : C'est bizarre, j'entendais cette réplique venir.

Jiang Wei, _souriant_ : Hé. Tu m'étonnes…

_Tiling ! Tiling !_

Zhao Yun : Je commence à en avoir assez de cette mascarade. Je vais grimper par la fenêtre, et sortir dehors. Vous venez avec moi, les gars ?

Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : Ouais !

_Le Petit Dragon sortit par la fenêtre, suivi des autres. Alors qu'il sautait sur le sol, un nuage de poussière s'éleva de derrière les buissons !_

Sun Ce : Banzaï ! A l'attaque, les gars !

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang : Yaaaahhh !

Zhao Yun : AHHHHH ! Traîtrise ! Mais que faîtes-vous !

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang : Ça se voit pas, idiot ? On t'attaque ! 

Zhao Yun : … (Vraiment l'humour baisse de nos jours…) Je croyais que les Shu étaient en paix avec les Wu ?

Zhou Yu : Cela était… jusqu'à ce que les Shu commirent une impardonnable faute !

Zhao Yun : Laquelle ?

Sun Ce : UNE FAUTE TERRIBLE !

Zhao Yun /_assis/_ Laquelle ?

Sun Shang Xiang : UNE FAUTE FATALE !

Zhao Yun /_prenant le thé/_ Laquelle ?

Sun Quan : UNE FAUTE SANS APPEL…

Zhao Yun /_dans un hamac_/ Laquelle ?

Zhou Yu : Une faute qui jamais, ne trouvera de pardon que dans le sang…

Zhao Yun /_sur une chaise longue/ _Laquelle ?

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang : VOUS NE NOUS AVEZ PAS INVITE POUR NOEL ! C'est très vilain !

Zhao Yun : …--…

Sun Ce : A l'attaque !

Zhao Yun : Puisqu'il en est ainsi… Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, à l'attaque !

Sun Shang Xiang, _ricanant _: Je crois qu'ils t'ont un peu lâché, tes potes, play-boy…

Zhao Yun, _rugissant_ : QUOI !

_En effet, là-haut sur la fenêtre… _

Jiang Wei, _poussant Ma Chao_ : Non, vas-y, saute d'abord !

Ma Chao, _poussant Jiang Wei_ : Non, à toi, d'abord ! 

Jiang Wei : Je t'ai dit de sauter !

Ma Chao : NON ! Toi, vas-y !

Jiang Wei, _ricanant_ : Et ÇA s'appelle Ma Chao le Splendide…

Ma Chao, _sur le même ton_ : Et ÇA se prétend le petit génie… 

Jiang Wei et Ma Chao, _se mesurant du regard_ : …grrr… 

Zhao Yun, _tête furax_ : ESPECE DE DEMEURES CONGENITAUX DE LA CHINE ANTIQUE ! Venez m'aider avant que je me fasse TUER, ou JE VOUS TUE !

Ma Chao, _réfléchissant_ : Comment cela est-il mathématiquement possible ?

Jiang Wei : Allez, Ma Chao, on y va ! Mini Dragon a besoin de nous !

Ma Chao : D'accord ! Tu y as, et je te suis !

Jiang Wei : … … /_ampoule !_ /... /_montrant un point dans le ciel en tapant sur le dos de Ma Chao_/ Oh, regarde, Ma Chao ! Il y a quelque chose là-bas !

Ma Chao, _ricanant_ : Tu me prends pour qui ! Tu crois que je vais me faire avoir par un truc aussi stupide !

Jiang Wei, _regardant plus loin_ : Tiens ! Ce serait pas la tête de Cao Cao livrée par une cigogne !

Ma Chao, _se précipitant vers le bord de la fenêtre _: QUOOII ! Ou çaaaaa !

_Jiang Wei donna une bourrade dans le dos du Splendide, qui tomba à la renverse dehors._

Jiang Wei : Non, finalement, c'était qu'un oiseau !

Ma Chao : AAAHHH ! Je fus eu !

_En ce moment, en bas…_

/bruit d'un corps qui tombe/

Sun Ce, _écrasé par Ma Chao tombant_ : AAAAAHHH !

Zhao Yun : Bien joué, Ma Chao ! Tu as éliminé le chef !

Sun Ce et Ma Chao : Gaahh…

Sun Quan : Mais moi, Sun Quan styled /Zhongmou, frère cadet du clan Sun, je vous battrai ! _Styled name de Sun Quan _

Sun Shang Xiang, _regardant Ma Chao_ : Il est KO ton pote, et on est à trois contre toi ! Fais tes prières, Petit Dragon !

Zhao Yun : Je ne tremblerai pas de peur ! La mort au combat est honorable !

Zhou Yu, _air vicieux_ : Ah oui ? Tu ne trembleras pas de peur ? Même si je fais… je LA fais ?

Sun Quan : Tu ne parles pas quand même… de CELA !

Sun Shang Xiang : Quand même pas !

Zhao Yun : De quoi parlent-ils !

Sun Quan : Tu pleureras quand tu le sauras…

Zhou Yu, _air vicieux_ : Oui, de cela… de… de… /_bruit de tambour_/ de… 

_Silence de mort._

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang, _tremblant_ : AAAAHH !

Zhao Yun : …--… (pitoyable) …

Zhou Yu : Jamais, au grand jamais, le nom de cette chose plus terrible que la mort, ne laissa  
dans les cœurs autre qu'une terreur sans fin, à même les plus braves. Des armées entières tremblaient à la seule évocation de cette chose, les plus courageux tremblaient devant elles. Elle détruisit tous ceux qui osèrent s'opposer à elle, laissant l'ombre de la peur, s'appesantir sur les hommes.

Sun Quan : Mon Dieu… même moi, je n'oserai…

Zhou Yu : C'est… c'est… /_bruit de tambour_/ « L'HORREUR MILLENAIRE. » 

_Silence._

Zhao Yun : Ah.

Zhou Yu : Tu fais moins le fier, déjà ?

Zhao Yun : Euh… mais au fait, c'est quoi « l'Horreur Millénaire » ?

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang : … …

Zhou Yu, _tapant sur le sol avec son pied_ : Ouuiiinn ! ESPECE D'ABRUTI /_Il étrangle Zhao Yun_/ Si tu connais même pas ce que je raconte, comment je pourrais te terrifier ! OUIN ! T'es méchant !

Zhao Yun, _étranglé_ : Aaarrrrhhg… C'est quand même pas ma faute si je connais pas !

Zhou Yu, _le lâchant_ : DEMONSTRATION ! 

_Tandis que Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang tenait Zhao Yun, Zhou Yu se recula légèrement, et sortit un couteau. Et là… il s'approcha du Petit Dragon. Il s'approche, il s'approche… il est de plus en plus prêt…_

Zhou Yu : Tremble…

_Il lève la lame, ET…  
…se fait une coupure. Le sang coule sur les vêtements de Zhao Yun._

Zhou Yu, _diabolique _: HA HA HA HA ! Maintenant ton habit est sale et tu vas ÊTRE PRIVE DE DESSERT CE SOIR ! HA HA HA ! VOICI LA TECHNIQUE DE L'HORREUR MILLENAIRE ! HA HA HA !

Sun Quan : Oh, mon dieu !

Sun Shang Xiang : Même moi j'aurais pas osé…

Zhao Yun : … … … (Je patauge dans l'imbécillité…) Et c'est ÇA, l'Horreur Millénaire !

Zhou Yu !!!

Sun Shang Xiang : Ouah, il est vraiment courageux !

Sun Quan : Je suis d'accord avec toi, sœur ! Quelle bravoure !

Zhou Yu : Je dois reconnaître que ta réputation de courage est encore inférieure à la réalité, Petit Dragon. Nul n'a jamais encore résisté à l'Horreur Millénaire… tous s'écroulèrent de terreur, devant la menace de ne plus pouvoir jouir de rab de dessert...

Zhao Yun : … (Peut-être que c'est parce que chez eux, au moins, il y a du dessert…) …

Zhou Yu : Joins-tu aux Wu ! Avec tes qualités, tu obtiendrais sans difficulté gloire et pouvoir, cela est certain !

Zhao Yun : Il n'en est pas question. (De toute façon je préférerais avoir du dessert.)

Sun Shang Xiang : Tu oses refuser une telle offre de la part des Wu ! Tu mourras !

Zhou Yu et Sun Quan : Tu mourras alors !

_Un nuage de poussière déferla._

Jiang Wei : A l'attaque, commandants !

Lu Bu : Banzaï ! Inclinez-vous devant le tout puissant Lu Bu !

Wei Yan : Tuer… tuer ! Tout… tuer !

Zhang He : Une charge en descendant… comme une avalanche de fleurs…

Sun Quan et Sun Shang Xiang : Quoi !

Zhao Yun : Jiang Wei ! Bien joué ! Tu as réussi à rallier des renforts !

_Une mêlée s'ensuivit._

Zhou Yu, _reculant_ : Bien joué… je dois reconnaître que je vous ai sous-estimé, les Shu… mais vous allez périr, car nous avons aussi des renforts ! COMMANDANTS ZHOU TAI, TAISHI CI ET GAN NING, A L'ATTAQUE !

_Malgré une vaillante défense, les renforts amenés par Jiang Wei s'enfuirent. Ce dernier et le Petit Dragon restèrent seuls face aux six autres… _

Zhou Yu : HA HA HA ! Vous allez tous mourir ! A six contre deux, vous n'avez aucune chance !

Ma Chao, _se relevant_ : Yup ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jiang Wei : Ah, Ma Chao ! Tu t'es réveillé !

Taishi Ci : Oh, si contre trois.

Zhou Yu : Vous allez mourir ! Que l'enfer ait pitié de vous, misérables...

Zhao Yun : Les amis, je crois que cette fois, la fin est proche…

Jiang Wei : Je n'ai plus de plan sous la main… désolé. Puisse le Ciel nous aider…

Ma Chao, _encore étourdi_ : Yup ? 

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai : … … ?

Zhao Yun et Jiang Wei, _se regardant _: … -- … il était censé donner à son tour une réplique correcte…

Sun Shang Xiang : …pitoyable. 

Zhou Yu, _se tournant vers Sun Quan_ : Mon seigneur, cela ne vous évoque-t-il pas une chanson ?

_Silence._

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning : Jingle bells, jingle bells, Ma Chao in a daze! Oh what fun, to make fun of, of that idiot in a daze, heh !

_/dans les vapes_

Zhou Tai : …

Zhao Yun et Jiang Wei : …-- …

Zhou Yu : Maintenant la version française ! 

Ma Chao : …

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning : Vive les Shu, vive les Shu, vive les Shu d'hiver ! Voilà Ma Chao, dit le Splendide, qui se rétame par terre, oh !

_Les poings du Splendide craquèrent._

Ma Chao, _mine patibulaire _: Comment… osez…vous…

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning : Vive Ma Chao, vive Ma Chao, vive Ma Chao l'hiver ! Qui s'en va, tomber l'idiot, comme un Shu pas 'ssez vert, Oh !

_Cette fois, on entendit nettement le craquement des poings._

Ma Chao, _regard terrible_ : COMMENT… osez-vous ! AHHHH ! MA COLERE ET MA VENGEANCE SERONT SANS FIN ! C'est… MONSIEUR Ma Chao le Shu pas assez vert qui se rétame par terre /_prenant un bâton comme lance/ _PRENEZ ÇA ! ET ENCORE ÇA ! ET PUIS ÇA !

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, _s'enfuyant_ : Ahhhhhh ! Kaï kaï kaï !

Ma Chao, _regard terrible_ : MA VENGEANCE ETERNELLE SANS FIN VOUS POURSUIVRA POUR TOUJOURS, A JAMAIS ET POUR L'ETERNITE /_les abreuvant de coups_/ PRENEZ ÇA ! ET ÇA !

Jiang Wei, _à part_ : (Et l'éternité, c'est très très très long… )

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, _s'enfuyant_ : MAMAN ! CE TYPE EST MALADE ! AU SSECCOOUUURRSS !

Zhao Yun : …

Ma Chao, _regard terrible_ /_ abreuvant les Wu de coups_ / PRENEZ ÇA ! ET ENCORE ÇA ! ET PUIS ÇA !

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning : Kaï kaï kaï ! AÏE ! KAÏ KAÏ !

Zhou Yu : Battons en retraite ! Aïe ! L'ennem… aïe ! Est bien trop fort !

Ma Chao, _regard terrible_ /_abreuvant les Wu de coups/ _YYYAAAHHH !

Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, s'enfuyant : AAAHHH ! Aïe ! Au secoouurrss !

Jiang Wei : …leçon n°1 : ne jamais s'attirer la vengeance de Ma Chao…

Zhao Yun : …leçon n°2 : creuser sa tombe si c'est fait…

Ma Chao, _déchaîné_ : Yaaaahhhaaaa !

_Un nuage de poussière s'élevait. Les Wu essayaient de s'enfuir !_

Zhao Yun : ...Je savais qu'il était fort, mais de là à prendre les six tout seul…

Jiang Wei : Finalement, il aura servi à quelque chose dans l'histoire… 

_Finalement, les Wu s'enfuirent, terrifiés._

Ma Chao, retenus par Zhao Yun et Jiang Wei : RETENEZ-MOI OU JE VAIS FAIRE UN MALHEUR !

Jiang Wei : C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, idiot.

Zhao Yun : Et puis tu as DEJA fait un malheur. /_se ravisant_/Non, deux… non, trois… non, dix… non… en fait c'est pas possible de conter le nombre de conneries que t'as déjà faites.

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : …-- …

Zhou Tai, _à part_ : (J'ai rien à faire dans cette scène. Je m'en vais)

…  
_Fin du flash-back. Quand les généraux sont grands à présent._  
…

Guan Yu : Vous étiez des enfants terribles !

Zhang Fei : Déjouer les plans du général Zhang He du Wei… rallier Lu Bu et les autres… chasser la bande entière de Wu… 

Liu Bei : Ne me dites PAS quand même que vous avez fait TOUT CELA quand vous étiez petits !

_Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei et Ma Chao se grattèrent la tête d'embarras. Tout le monde éclata de dire._

Zhao Yun : Demandez donc à Ma Chao…

Ma Chao : Ou à Jiang Wei…

Jiang Wei : Et pourquoi pas à Zhao Yun ?

_Les rires fusèrent encore. _

Liu Bei, _riant_ : Je comprends pourquoi maître Zhuge Liang m'a conseiller de les engager comme généraux !

Zhang Fei : Alors, finalement, ça c'est terminé comment ?

Zhao Yun : Eh bien…

…  
_Retour.  
Dans une salle à part…_  
…

Zhuge Liang, _en colère _: Et tu me copieras cent fois « Je ne dois pas sortir dehors et rallier une armée parmi les invités sans autorisation pour aller jouer dehors ! », Boyuè !

Jiang Wei, _las_ : Oui, Premier Ministre… 

_Dans une autre salle…_

Ma Chao : Non, pitié, père ! Tout sauf ça !

Ma Teng père de Ma Chao : Non, Meng-Tchi./ _styled name de Ma Chao_

Ma Chao, _à genoux_ : Tout ce que vous voulez ! La cuisine tous les jours ! La vaisselle même pendant les vacances !

Ma Teng : J'ai dit non, Meng-Tchi.

Ma Chao, _à genoux_ : La décapitation ! L'exécution ! La torture !

Ma Teng : NON !

Ma Chao, la tête entre les mains : Ouiiinnn… m'empêcher pendant trois semaines de partir en guerre contre Cao Cao pour avoir sa tête… c'est pas juste !

Ma Teng : Tu n'avais qu'à bien te tenir…

_Dans une autre salle…_

Zhao Yun : QUOI ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE ÇA QUAND MÊME !

Liu Bei : J'attends.

Zhao Yun : Je ne peux faire cela… je refuse !

Liu Bei, _avec calme_ : Très bien, Zhao Yun. Dans ce cas, je vais dire à tout le monde que Zhao Yun le Petit Dragon a eu la trouille de faire quelque chose… /_partant_/

Zhao Yun : Ahhhh… okay, vous avez gagné, je le fais. Mais vous me jurez que personne n'en aura vent, mon seigneur ?

Liu Bei : Ai-je l'habitude de revenir sur mes paroles ?

Zhao Yun : Non, jamais. (Sauf la fois où vous aviez juré que vous me rendriez mes cent francs, la fois où vous deviez une bouteille de vin à Zhang Fei, une nouvelle arme pour Guan Yu, et du rab de dessert pour tout le monde…) 

Liu Bei : Vas-y.

Zhao Yun, _tout rouge_ /_tout bas_/ La fuite au combat est honorable.

Liu Bei : J'ai rien entendu !

Zhao Yun, _tout rouge_ : La fuite au combat est honorable.

Liu Bei : J'ai toujours rien entendu !

Zhao Yun : LA FUITE AU COMBAT EST HONORABLE ! ÇA VOUS VA, MAINTENANT !

Liu Bei : Presque. /_criant à la porte_/ Eh les gars ! Vous avez entendu ! J'ai réussi à le faire dire ça ! Je veux mes cents francs ! 

Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong et les autres : Ohhhhhh ! 

Zhao Yun : …/_s'évanouissant_/…

…   
(_Fin du flash-back_)

Zhao Yun : Finalement, tout se termina bien, puisque les punitions furent levés, car c'était le jour de Noël…

Ma Chao : Comme aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ! Nous sommes le 24 décembre, c'est le réveillon !

Guan Yu : Alors, finalement, dix ans après…

Zhao Yun, _souriant_ : Nous nous sommes calmés, heureusement.

Jiang Wei, _donnant une bourrade à Ma Chao_ : N'est-ce pas, hein ? 

Ma Chao, _souriant_ : Heureusement.

Guan Yu : Vous avez tous beaucoup changé. Allez, dix ans après ! Que voulez-vous pour Noël ? Comme vous nous avez raconté l'histoire, je vous offre ce que vous voulez !

Zhao Yun : Hum…

Jiang Wei : Eh bien…

Ma Chao, _réfléchissant_ : Réfléchissons… /_bondissant_/ Ah je sais ! LA TÊTE DE CAO CAO AGE DE DIX ANS EN PLUS !

Guan Yu : … 

Zhao Yun et Jiang Wei : …--… en fait il a pas changé du tout…


	2. Le Début du Commencement

Nom complet : Zhao Yun styled Zilong

Surnom : « Petit Dragon »

Nom : Zhao

Prénom : Yun (« Nuage »)

Styled name : Zilong (« Enfant Dragon »)

Allégeance : Shu, seigneur Liu Bei

Age : 13 ans

Audacieux, hardi, loyal, et charismatique, le Petit Dragon n'a que les défauts de ses qualités. Ces dernières lui ont valu le commandement de deux petits officiers de talents variés, Ma Chao et Jiang Wei, qui sont aussi ses amis, et ce malgré son jeune âge. Chevalier sans peur et sans reproche, il possède aussi de l'intelligence, bien que la palme en ce domaine revienne à son ami Jiang Wei. La tâche incombe à ce dernier et à Ma Chao de parfois lui rappeler ce que signifie être cool…

Phrase préférée : « La mort au combat est honorable… »

Nom complet : Jiang Wei styled Boyu

Surnom : « Petit Génie »

Nom : Jiang

Prénom : Wei (« ??? »)

Styled name : Boyuè (« ??? »)

Allégeance : Shu, seigneur Liu Bei

Age : 11 ans

Un garçon étonnamment précoce pour son âge. Fidèle au grand stratège Zhuge Liang dont il est le digne élève, Jiang Wei est un surprenant petit stratège en herbe. Plutôt petit pour son âge, il aime accompagner ses deux potes Zhao Yun et Ma Chao dans toutes leurs aventures. Son défaut est parfois de manquer de confiance en lui, surtout sans ses deux amis. Mais sa petite taille et sa gentille mine cache parfois un caractère un peu taquin, et une certaine habilet

Phrase préférée : Attendez, je regarde dans mon livre…

Nom complet : Ma Chao styled Meng-Tchi

Surnom : « Ma Chao le Splendide »

Nom : Ma ("cheval")

Prénom : Chao (« Surpasser, dépasser, exceptionnel »)

Styled name : Meng-Tchi (« ??? »)

Allégeance : Shu, seigneur Liu Bei

Age : 12 ans

Grand, fougueux, fier, mais enfant à sa façon, ce tempérament de feu est toujours à chercher des blagues, et la tête de Cao Cao. C'est le plus talentueux du trio en combat, mais c'est aussi le plus enclin à dire des bêtises. Malgré son caractère rebelle et indépendant, il aimer jouer le rôle de protecteur pour Jiang Wei qu'il couve un peu, et de fidèle second pour Zhao Yun pour qui il éprouve de l'admiration – bien qu'il eût mangé cent fois sa lance avant de l'admettre. Etonnamment, son apparence de comique idiot cache un fond sérieux qui se révèle occasionnellement…

Phrase préférée : Eh, viens !! QUE J'EXERCE SUR TOI MON ETERNELLE ET PERPETUELLE VENGEANCE QUI JAMAIS NE TROUVERA DE FIN, PARCE QU'ELLE VA JAMAIS SE TERMINER !

Il y avait trois clans. Trois clans dans la Chine antique. Le Shu, le Wu, et le Wei. Les soldats Shu trouvaient les Wu ambitieux, les Wu détestaient les Wei et les Wei méprisaient le Shu et le Wu.

Vertueux royaume de la Chine antique, le Shu avait préféré la paix à cette heure. Et, dans le paisible camp Shu… les officiers Shu se livraient à des occupations des plus spirituelles…

Jiang Wei, _courant dans la pièce_ : Vive les Shu, vive les Shu, vive les Shu d'hiver ! V'là Ma Chao, dit le Splendide, mûr comme un Shu pas vert, h ! Vive les Shu, vive les Shu…

Ma Chao, _le poursuivant fou de rage_ : Ahhhhh !!! Attends un peu que je t'attrape !!

Jiang Wei, _continuant à courir_ : …vive Ma Chao l'hiver ! Le pauv' p'tit Shu, qui malgré tout, reste un bleu pas 'ssez vert, h ! Vive les Shu, vive les Shu…

Ma Chao, _le poursuivant en vain_ : AAAAHHHH !!! Jiang Weeeeiii !!!! Je VAIS TE TUER !!!

Zhao Yun, _tapant sur la table sur laquelle il travaillait_ : … _boum_ Ah mais je COMMENCE A EN AVOIR ASSEZ !!! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de courir comme des imbéciles et de chanter des chansons chouett… euh, des chansons de nuls, comme des imbéciles qui courent en chantant comme des nuls courant comme s'ils étaient des imbéciles qui chantaient… euh… bref, de faire les idiots ? _pause_ En courant et en chantant je précise. Bref, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?!!

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei, _se regardant, puis regardant Zhao Yun_ : … … … NAN !! _se remettant à courir_

Jiang Wei : Vive les Shu, vive Ma Chao…

Ma Chao : Raaaaahhhh !!!

Zhao Yun : _soupir_

Dans la pièce à côt

[D'à côté] BOUM ! BOUM !!

Guan Yu, entendant les cris : Ces enfants sont vraiment insupportables !! Je me demande pourquoi on les garde !!

Liu Bei : Parce que… mère Charité ne saurait souffrir de laisser ces pauvres êtres démunis dans un monde froid, cruel, déchirant de ses crocs amers le pauvre innocent qui au devant du Soleil Couchant tombe en agneau meurtri…

Guan Yu : … … Laisse-moi deviner, frère : Jiang Wei t'a acheté ton petit déjeuner, Zhao Yun a ciré tes chaussures, et Ma Chao t'a emprunté cent francs avec un taux d'intérêt de 10 % ?

Liu Bei, _indign_ : … Mon Dieu, frère, pour qui donc me prends-tu ?!!

Guan Yu : Pardonne-moi.

Liu Bei : Un taux d'intérêt de 10 % seulement !! Cela n'est pas assez. J'ai demandé 15 % au petit Ma !

Guan Yu : …

A côt

BOUM !! BOUM !! PATATRA !!! CRAC !!

Guan Yu : Ah mais cette fois JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR ASSEZ !! Je vais les voir, et ÇA VA CHAUFFER !!

Entrant dans la pièce à côt

Jiang Wei, _courant partout_ : Vive les Shu, vive les Shu, vive les Shu d'hiver ! V'là Ma Chao, dit le Splendide, mûr comme un Shu pas vert, h ! Vive les Shu, vive les Shu…

Ma Chao, _le poursuivant_ : REVIENS ICI, JIANG WEI !! QUE J'EXERCE SUR TOI MON ETERNELLE ET PERPETUELLE VENGEANCE QUI JAMAIS NE TROUVERA DE FIN, PARCE QU'ELLE VA JAMAIS SE TERMINER !! REVIENS ICI !!

Jiang Wei, _l'ignorant_ : Vive Ma Chao, vive Ma Chao…

Zhao Yun, _exaspér_ : Fermez-la un peu !! J'essaye de travailler !!

Jiang Wei : …l'hiver ! V'là Ma Chao, dit le Splendide, mûr comme un Shu pas vert, h ! Vive les Shu, vive les Shu…

Ma Chao, _le poursuivant_ : RAAAHHHH !!

Zhao Yun, _se levant _: Bouclez-là ou je vais vous faire passer l'envie de parler !!

Ma Chao, _se tournant vers le Petit Dragon_ : Oh ? Essaye un peu, mini Dragon !!

Zhao Yun, _regard courrouc_ : Insolent…

Jiang Wei : Hééééé, Chao !! C'est moi contre qui tu voulais te battre !!

Ma Chao, _se tournant Jiang Wei_ : C'est tout à fait vrai. _l'attrape par le col et avec sa lance de l'autre main menace le Petit Dragon_ DANS CE CAS JE VOUS FRAPPER TOUS LES DEUX EN MÊME TEMPS !!

Jiang Wei : Aïïïïeee !! T'es méchant, Chao-Chao !!

Zhao Yun tenta d'enlever Jiang Wei de la poigne de Ma Chao, mais le Splendide dirigea sa lance Etalon d'Argent contre lui.

Jiang Wei, _tiré par Ma Chao_ : Aïïïïeee !! Arrête, Chao ! Ça fait mal !!

Zhao Yun, _dégainant sa lance Dragon Féroce_ : Officier Ma Chao, je vous donne encore une chance !! Arrêtez sur le champ vos pitreries…

Mais le Splendide était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, et son caractère rebelle et fantasque arrangeait rarement les choses. L'inaction lui pesait encore plus qu'aux autres…

Ma Chao, _d'humeur fantasque_ : Et pourquoi, général Zhao Yun ?

Jiang Wei, _tenu par Ma Chao_ : Vas-y, Yun !! Donne-lui une bonne correction !!

Zhao Yun, _à Jiang Wei_ : La ferme, officier Jiang Wei ! Je m'occuperais de vous plus tard… c'est toi qui l'as provoqué, et tu savais qu'il est très susceptible !

Jiang Wei : …(et encore plus que je le savais, surtout quand il a voulu me décapiter alors que j'avais mangé sans m'en rendre compte sa part de dessert…)

Zhao Yun, _à Ma Chao_ : Lâchez-le, officier Ma Chao.

Ma Chao, _regard furax_ : Vous pouvez toujours courir, général Zhao Yun…

Zhao Yun,_ s'avançant avec sa lance Dragon Féroce_ : Je vais te donner une bonne leçon, Ma Chao ! Je ne tolère pas l'indiscipline et la révolte dans les rangs, Ma Chao le Splendide !

Ma Chao, _insolent sourire_ : Oh, comme j'ai peeeuurr !! Mini Dragon veut me faire mal-mal avec sa lance mimi ?

Zhao Yun, _avançant vers lui_ : Tu l'as voulu !

On entendit un grand bruit.

Guan Yu : AS-SEEEZZZZ !!!

Tous s'arrêtèrent.

Jiang Wei, Ma Chao : …

Zhao Yun : Seigneur Guan Yu…

Guan Yu : N'avez-vous pas honte ?!!

Ma Chao, _commençant_ : Non… _Mais Zhao Yun le fusilla du regard_

Guan Yu, _vers Zhao Yun_ : Officier Zhao Yun !!! C'est ainsi que vous maintenez la discipline parmi vos officiers ?!!

Zhao Yun, _s'avançant au devant d'eux_ : Seigneur Guan Yu, pardonnez-moi pour n'avoir pas su faire mon devoir. J'accepterai la punition, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ma Chao, _maussade et à voix basse_ : Fayot…

Jiang Wei, _lui donnant un coup de coude_ : Mais tais-toi, Chao !! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il te sauve la mise ?!

Guan Yu, _tonnant_ : Officier Ma Chao !! Officier Jiang Wei !! Cela s'applique aussi TOUT PARTICULIEREMENT A VOUS !!

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : …

Guan Yu : Vous êtes tous en faute, vous pour avoir semé le désordre, et le général Zhao Yun pour n'avoir su maintenir l'ordre dans ses troupes !! Par conséquent, votre punition sera…

Ma Chao : Aïe…

Jiang Wei : Oh, non…

Zhao Yun, _calme_ : …

Guan Yu : Votre punition sera d'être offerts en concubines à l'empereur ennemi !!

Instant de silence.

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : QQQUUOOOIIII ?!!

Zhao Yun, _grand yeux_ : … …

Ma Chao : Non mais ça ne va pas la tête !!

Jiang Wei : Mais c'est… c'est insens !! _se réfugiant derrière Ma Chao_ Je préfère encore me faire tuer par lui !!

Ma Chao : Et moi je préfère encore le tuer et me suicider ensuite !

Zhao Yun, _tête parlante malgré son apparent sang-froid_ : Seigneur Guan Yu… avec tout le respect que je vous dois… VRAIMENT, pensez-vous… que le seigneur ennemi… accepterait des… ENFANTS d'un royaume ennemi, comme… CONCUBINES ?!!

Guan Yu, _toussant_ : Hum… c'était une blague, Zhao Yun. Vous n'avez vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. _Zhao Yun se mit la tête dans la main, Jiang Wei tomba par terre de stupidité, et Ma Chao ricana_ Vous serez condamnés à nettoyer tout le campement.

Zhao Yun, _s'avançant dignement_ : Dans ce cas, nous accept…

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei, _après s'être consultés_ : _se tournant vers Guan Yu_ Ah COMME C'EST DRÔLE seigneur Guan Yu !! Quelle bonne blague !!

Guan Yu : Non, cette fois, ce n'était pas une blague. Vous êtes vraiment condamnés à nettoyer tout le campement !!

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : AH HA HA HA HA !!! Comme c'est drôle, excellente blague, seigneur Guan Yu !! Ha ha ha ha ha !!

Zhao Yun, _la tête entre les mains, mais cachant un sourire_ : …

Guan Yu, _commençant à se fâcher_ : Non mais vous ne comprenez pas ?!! Je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter !!

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : HA HA HA HA !!! Que c'est hilarant !!

Zhao Yun, _cachant un sourire_ : …

Guan Yu, _se fâchant_ : Faîtes-vous exprès ou quoi ?! JE NE SUIS PAS EN TRAIN DE PLAISANTER, NE COMPRENEZ-VOUS PAS ?!!

Ma Chao : Ha ha ha… franchement c'est vraiment excellent votre blague. Je ferais pas mieux pour jouer la comédie !! (Enfin, si, parce que je suis le meilleur…)

Guan Yu, en colère : Ma Chao !! Faîtes-vous exprès de montrer à peine le quart de votre intelligence, ou quoi ?! Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie, cela crève les yeux !!

Jiang Wei : Quelles étonnantes qualités d'humour et de comédie, monsieur Guan Yu. Je suis stupéfi ! Vous devriez jouer à la Comédie Française… je veux dire à la Comédie Chinoise !!

Guan Yu, _fumant_ : … …

Zhao Yun, _pouffant de rire_ : … ha ha ha ha…

Guan Yu, _se retournant contre lui_ : CELA VOUS FAIT RIRE, GENERAL ZHAO YUN ?!!

Zhao Yun, _écrasé de rire_ : Moi ? Non… Bouah ha ha ha ha ha… pas… ha ha ha… du tout… ha ha…

Guan Yu, _fumant_ : … …

Ma Chao : Regardez, monsieur Guan Yu, comme Zhao Yun est sensible à votre talent et votre humour de comédien !! Vous pourriez devenir un grand acteur !

Zhao Yun, _écrasé de rire_ : BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA !!

Guan Yu, _étonn_ : Hein ?! Vous plaisantez, Ma Chao, quand même ?!

Ma Chao, _avec finesse_ : Ah non, c'est vous, pas moi. ( mais accessoirement, je me poile bien quand même… )

Guan Yu, _complètement décontenanc_ : Aidez-moi un peu, je me perds : suis-je en train de plaisanter, ou non ?

Ma Chao : OUI !! C'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE, C'EN EST BIEN UNE !

Guan Yu, _complètement désorient_ : …geuh… Alors c'en est une ou pas ?

Zhao Yun : OUI !!

Ma Chao : NON !!

Jiang Wei : BISSECTRICE DES DEUX REPONSES !!

Guan Yu, _complètement désorient _: … …gah…

Jiang Wei, _faisant signe aux autres_ : Sur ce, seigneur Guan Yu, je pense qu'il serait bon de vous laisser méditer…

Ma Chao : …et de vous reposer, très, très, très, très, très, très… (Eh oui, comment voulez-vous que je termine, quand c'est éternellement qu'il faudrait qu'il se repose ? )

Guan Yu, _complètement désorient_ : … geuh ?

Jiang Wei, _prenant Zhao Yun d'une manche_ : N'oubliez de postuler à la Comédie Chinoise…

Ma Chao, _prenant Zhao Yun de l'autre manche_ : Exactement… Ah, j'oubliais… _sortant de sa poche un papier qu'il lance à Guan Yu_ Prenez cela, ça pourra vous servir…

Guan Yu, _complètement désorient_ : … geuh ?

Les deux garçons entraînèrent leur chef dehors.

Jiang Wei : Sans blague, Chao, qu'est-ce que tu lui as donn ?

Ma Chao, _sourire en coin_ : Le numéro de mon psy. _pause_ Celui qui prévoit des attaches en fer, je précise.

Jiang Wei, _regard faussement réprobateur_ : Chao…

Zhao Yun : …

Ma Chao, _se tournant vers Zhao Yun _: Allez, mini Dragon ! Avoue que t'as bien rigolé, non ?

Zhao Yun, _mine ambigu _: …hum…

Jiang Wei : Ne prends cet air guindé, Yun. Un jour, à force d'être trop sérieux, tu vas demeurer figé de solennité à jamais comme le seigneur Guan Yu !

Ma Chao : C'est exactement vrai, je suis entièrement d'accord avec le sens de ces paroles ! _s'arrêtant un instant_ Ah mais au fait, ça veut dire quoi un air guindé et figé de solennité ? Enfin je suis quand même d'accord avec le sens profond de tes paroles.

Jiang Wei : … … … … …_soudain tape sur la tête de Ma Chao avec son carnet d'étude_ IGNARE !!

Ma Chao : AAAÏÏÏEEUHH !! _s'arrête encore_ Mais ça veut dire quoi « ignare » ? _esquive les autres coups de Jiang Wei_ AH !! Nan !! J'ai rien fait !!

Zhao Yun : … … … … … … _écrasé de rire_ Bouah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!! HA HA HA HA HA HA !!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!

Jiang Wei et Ma Chao, _clin d'œil complice _: …

Ma Chao, _tapant sur l'épaule de Zhao Yun_ : Il était temps, mini Dragon ! Si ça, ça te faisait pas rigoler, alors même moi en train de pisser dans le verre du seigneur Guan Yu, comme l'autre fois, où il a trouvé son alcool bien fort… à Noël…

Jiang Wei, _la tête dans la main_ : QUELLE référence…

Zhao Yun, _plié de rire_ : HA HA HA HA !! Assez… c'est… HA HA HA… c'est… trop… HA HA HA HA !!

Jiang Wei, _réfléchissant_ : Ou la fois où Ma Chao a ingurgité mon livre d'étude parce qu'il voulait avoir d'aussi bonnes notes que moi et que le professeur avait dit que j'étais intelligent parce que je dévorais beaucoup de livres…

Zhao Yun, _mort de rire_ : AASSSEZ !! HA HA HA… C'EST… HA HA HA HA HA… BON !!! HA HA HA HA !!!

Jiang Wei : Et cela ne l'a pas rendu plus intelligent pour autant…

Ma Chao, _presque courrouc_ : Le savoir, moi je digère mal… et accessoirement, les livres de trois mille pages aussi. Encore, cinq cents pages, passe encore, mais bon…

Zhao Yun, _mort de rire_ : HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !! _parvenant enfin à se calmer_ Okay, les gars, vous avez gagné… c'est vrai que c'était bien rigolo quand même tout ça, et le moment avec le seigneur Guan Yu tout à l'heure.

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei se firent un clin d'œil complice.

Ma Chao, _se tournant vers Jiang Wei_ : Petit génie, t'as pas cours avec monsieur Zhuge Liang ?

Jiang Wei : C'est bien cela, Chao, je dois aller recevoir l'enseignement de maître Zhuge Liang. C'est juste l'heure… vous m'accompagnez ?

Ma Chao : Okay d'ac !

Zhao Yun : Bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une porte particulière, devant laquelle Jiang Wei s'arrêta, ainsi que ses acolytes. Jiang Wei frappa à la porte.

Zhuge Liang : Mot de passe !

Jiang Wei s'arrêta un instant, puis dit.

Jiang Wei, _chantant_ :

« Le volume de toute sphère

Est égal, quoi qu'on puisse faire,

A quatre tiers de Pie R 3

Même si la sphère est en bois. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

Zhao Yun et Ma Chao : … …

Zhuge Liang, de l'autre côt : Entre, mon petit Jiang Boyu ! Le mot de passe est correct !

Zhao Yun et Ma Chao : … … … … bouah HA HA HA HA HA !!

Ma Chao, _écrasé de rire_ : Eh ben, super le mot de passe !!

Jiang Wei, _rougissant_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Au moins c'est facile à retenir…

Zhao Yun : (Facile ?!!)

Zhuge Liang : Tu as bien raison, mon petit Boyuè. Et nous avions bien eu raison de le choisir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Jiang Wei, _rougissant_ : …

Ma Chao, _écrasé de rire_ : Et en plus, il l'a choisi !! BOUAH HA HA HA !!

Jiang Wei tenta d'assommer le Splendide avec son carnet d'étude, mais Ma Chao esquiva savamment le coup.

Zhuge Liang : J'entends tes amis, Boyuè. Veulent-ils se joindre à nous ? Nous pourrions étudier ensemble et partager le savoir…

Ma Chao : Yup !

Zhao Yun, _tirant Ma Chao_ : Je vous prie de nous excuser, seigneur Zhuge Liang. L'entraînement nous appelle… _à Jiang Wei_ A toute à l'heure, Jiang Wei.

Les deux garçons laissèrent leur ami dans la salle d'étude.

Ma Chao, _rigolant_ : Remarque, c'est pas faux, mini Dragon. Il faut vraiment que j'aille m'entraîner, monsieur Zhang Fei m'attend pour ça…

Zhao Yun : Je sais, moi aussi. _marchant pendant encore un instant, puis d'un ton plus sérieux_ Meng-Tchi ?

Ma Chao le Splendide s'arrêta, en le fixant. On n'appelait quelqu'un par son styled name que dans les occasions particulières, et cela faisait des lustres que Zhao Yun le Petit Dragon ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

Zhao Yun, _regardant droit devant_ _lui_ : Je te remercie, Meng-Tchi, toi et Jiang Wei. _souriant_ Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rigolé comme ça, et il était temps avant que je devienne comme… comme le seigneur Guan Yu.

Pour une fois, l'air de Ma Chao fut très sérieux – si si, c'était possible (). Puis il sourit.

Ma Chao : De rien, Petit Dragon. C'est un peu pareil pour moi, j'étouffais moi aussi… excuse-moi aussi pour comment je t'ai parlé au début, c'était pas sympa… mais je dois avouer que les époques où on faisait les pitres, comme à Noël, ça me manque trop… tu te rappelles, avec les Wu, Wei Yan, Lu Bu…

Zhao Yun, _sourire_ : Tu parles comme je me souviens !

Ma Chao : Je dois y aller, sinon le seigneur Zhang Fei va m'étriper, non que ça me dérangerait, mais il y a du dessert ce soir, et je veux encore être vivant pour pouvoir le bouffer... _plus sérieux_ Sérieusement, Zilong, [Styled name de Zhao Yun] je pense que c'est pareil pour Jiang Wei comme pour toi et moi, depuis qu'on est en paix avec les autres royaumes, et qu'on est enfermé ici sans pouvoir sortir… on devient fou, Zilong. _s'éloignant_ A plus…

Zhao Yun, dans l'autre direction : A bientôt.

Non loin du camp Shu, d'inquiétantes ombres se profilaient sous les arbres…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Oui, c'est bien ici le campement Shu, aucun doute !

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?!

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Je n'ai jamais vu un camp aussi laid.

Inconnu ennemi 1 : … …

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Avançons-nous. N'oublie pas notre mission… il faut les capturer, pour les ramener à notre seigneur.

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Vivants, je présume ?

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Si tu veux l'être toi aussi à notre retour, oui.

Inconnu ennemi 1 : …c'était juste pour être sûr. Tu sais, cela ne va être facile du tout !! L'un est un surdoué en arts martiaux, l'autre un génie stratège, et le dernier n'a même pas peur de l'enfer !

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Hum… intéressant…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Si tu veux que je te résume la situation, d'abord on se fera botter les fesses à 6 contre 1, ensuite notre piège sera percé et retourné contre nous, avant de hurler de trouille devant un seul gamin.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : …

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que ce sont eux qui ont réussi à rallier une bande d'ennemis contre les leurs, alors que la situation était désespérée et qu'ils étaient que trois ! Que leur chef a résisté à la plus grande torture de… brr… l' « Horreur Millénaire » ! Et j'ai vu de mes yeux le dernier se battre tout seul contre une bande d'ennemis qui criaient grâce… tout ça, tous les trois, ils ont réussi à vaincre l'armée Wu ! Rien que tous les trois… c'est incroyable !!

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Hum… très intéressant… je comprends maintenant pourquoi le seigneur veut cette bande de gamins… mais tu viens d'énoncer le seul point faible qu'ils ont, et qui nous permettra de capturer chacun de ces petits prodiges… et de les ramener au royaume. Le seigneur sera très content…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Lequel ?

Alors, Inconnu ennemi 2 sortit de l'ombre, en portant son regard où jouaient si inconsciemment les trois concernés. Un sourire diabolique se peint sur ses traits.

Inconnu ennemi 2, _sourire diabolique_ : Ils sont très forts… cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais ils ne le sont… que s'ils sont tous les trois. Si nous parvenons à les séparer… à semer la discorde chez eux… ils seront bien plus vulnérables. Et alors…


	3. Chevaliers de la Table Pas Mise

Campement Shu, le soir, à l'heure du dîner…

Liu Bei : Les enfaaaanntts ! A taaable !! _faisant une pause_ Bon sang, où ces garnements sont-ils encore pass ?! Et où est mon frère de serment Guan Yu ?!

Zhang Fei [2ème frère de serment de l'empereur Liu Bei] : L'était pas avec les trois jeunots, l ?

Liu Bei : Hum… tu veux dire avec Zhao Yun, Ma Chao et Jiang Wei ? Ah oui, je me souviens qu'il était allé les voir pour les réprimander parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit…

Zhang Fei, _buvant un coup_ : Alors tu ne le reverras jamais, frère Bei.

Liu Bei, _indign _: FEI !!

Zhang Fei : Oh, 'scuse-moi, je sais que j'aurais pas du dire ça…

Liu Bei : Voilà qui est mieux.

Zhang Fei : Tu pourras toujours te recueillir sur sa tombe…

Liu Bei : … …

Un ouragan ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

Vieil archer d'élite, membre le plus expérimenté des Cinq Tigres, le vieux Huang Zhong aimait souvent à dire que l'âge n'avait en rien altéré ses facultés guerrières.

Huang Zhong : L'âge n'a en rien altéré mes facultés guerrières !

Ah, vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je disais.

Liu Bei : Tant mieux pour vous, Huang Zhong. Vous n'auriez pas vu les trois asticots ?

Huang Zhong : Non, je n'ai pas lu les tricots. Comment voulez-vous pouvoir lire une chose pareille ?

Liu Bei : Non, je vous demandais si vous n'aviez pas vu les trois jeunes ?

Huang Zhong : Ah non, jamais de prunes pour mon dessert.

Liu Bei : AVEZ-VOUS VU ZHAO YUN, MA CHAO ET JIANG WEI ?!!

Huang Zhong : NON, JE N'AI PAS VU ZHAO YUN, MA CHAO ET JIANG WEI !!

Liu Bei : Pfff… merci.

Huang Zhong : Quoi ?

Liu Bei : J'AI DIT MERCI !!

Huang Zhong : C'est bon, pas besoin de hurler, j'ai compris !!

Liu Bei : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je suis toujours obligé de répéter en hurlant ?

Huang Zhong : … … … euh, vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plaît, en un peu plus fort ?

Liu Bei, _désespér_ : …

Entre-temps, la porte s'ouvrit encore. Un garçon du nom de Wei Yan entra. Bien qu'il fût aussi jeune que le célèbre trio, il ne les fréquentait jamais. La raison, vous la connaîtrez bientôt.

Zhang Fei : Yo, v'là le Sixième Tigre.

Liu Bei : Je vais peut-être enfin savoir où sont ces trois garnements ?

Zhang Fei, _reprenant du vin _: Je crois pas…

Wei Yan : Heure… manger… vite…

Liu Bei : Bonsoir. Alors, Wei Yan, n'aurais-tu pas vu tes trois camarades, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao et Jiang Wei ? Si tu peux me le dire, il y aura du rab de dessert pour toi.

Wei Yan : Allez…

Liu Bei, _se tournant vers Zhang Fei l'air victorieux_ : Ah, tu vois !

Zhang Fei : Hum…

Wei Yan : …vous… faire… foutre…

Liu Bei et Zhang Fei : … _soupir de Liu Bei_

Voix inconnue : Un peu de politesse envers ton seigneur, impudent !

Tandis que Wei Yan s'éloignait indifférent, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était une voix à la fois intelligente, responsable, et jeune. Il s'agissait de Ma Dai, le jeune cousin de Ma Chao le Splendide. A la différence de son aîné, Ma Dai était calme, réfléchi et mesuré dans ses propos, bien que moins brillant que lui en arts martiaux. Parfois on se demandait qui était le plus âgé, tant le cadet était plus mûr.

Ma Dai : Bonsoir, seigneur Liu Bei. Bonsoir, seigneur Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei : Salut, Ma junior. T'aurais pas vu ton frère et ses deux potes ?

Ma Dai : Ah, je vois… quelle sottise mon cousin a-t-il encore commise ?

Liu Bei, _fumant de colère_ : Il est en train de me faire attendre pour la bouffe, lui et ses deux acolytes… voilà la sottise !!

Ma Dai : Je comprends aisément… pourquoi ne faîtes-vous pas appel à dame Huang Yue Ying, la très capable conjointe du seigneur Zhuge Liang ?

Liu Bei : Excellente idée, mais c'est toujours dangereux.

Ma Dai : Il convient certes de mesurer les risques que suppose telle mesure, mais considérant le gain inestimable de temps qu'elle vous procurerait en faveur de vos intérêts – ici votre repas du soir – cela demeurait une solution plus qu'à considérer. _s'inclinant pour prendre cong_ Si vous me permettez, mon seigneur…

Liu Bei : Vas-y.

Dame Huang Yue Ying était mariée au stratège Zhuge Liang – le professeur de Jiang Wei – depuis un certain nombre d'années déjà. C'était en grande partie grâce à son soutien que tout n'était pas allé vau-l'eau, tant pour son mari que le clan Shu entier.

L'instant d'après…

Huang Yue Ying, _à Liu Bei _: Donc, si je comprends bien, je dois faire venir Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, puis Zhao Yun, c'est cela ?

Liu Bei : … …OUI !!

Zhang Fei : Si vous y arrivez, m'dme, j'veux bien manger ma lance.

Huang Yue Ying : Préférez-vous les oignons ou l'ail ?

Zhang Fei, _décontenanc _: Mais… j'vois pas le rapp…

Huang Yue Ying : Répondez.

Zhang Fei : Euh… l'ail…

Huang Yue Ying : Je vous remercie. _se tournant de l'autre côté, puis criant à haute voix_ ALERTE !! ALERTE !!

Liu Bei et Zhang Fei : ?!!

Huang Yue Ying : ALERTE !! LE SEIGNEUR DU WEI, CAO CAO, EST EN TRAIN D'ATTAQUER LA CUISINE !!

On entendit un grand bruit de galopade, et un grand adolescent déluré entra en trombe dans la salle.

Ma Chao : Quoi, quoi ?!! Où ça ?!! Il est où, il est où, il est pour moi, JE VEUX SA TÊTE !! (Et sans garniture, je précise…)

Liu Bei et Zhang Fei : !!

Soudain le jeune Ma Chao s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un était Cao Cao. Il voulut tourner talon à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais la formidable femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Ma Chao : !!!!!

Huang Yue Ying, _saisissant Ma Chao par le col_ : Et de un !

Ma Chao, _tentant de se dégager, en vain _: Ahhhh !!! Lâchez-mooooi !!

Huang Yue Ying : Tiens-toi tranquille, Ma Chao.

Ma Chao, _colérique _: Lâchez-moi !! OU VOUS SUBIREZ MON ETERNELLE VENGEANCE SANS FIN QUI JAMAIS NE SE TERMINERA POUR NE PAS S'ACHEVER !!

Huang Yue Ying, _se tournant de l'autre côt_ : _pause, puis crie de nouveau_ Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que le seigneur Zhuge Liang a rendu le devoir de Jiang Wei du Bac sur l'Art de la Guerre, ET QUE C'EST TRES MAUVAIS !!

Un autre jeune garçon, plutôt petit entra en trombe, l'air affolé.

Jiang Wei : Ohhh nooonnn !! Impossible, j'avais si bien révisééééé !!! Dites, est-ce que je vais avoir mon BAC ?!!

Soudain le petit stratège s'arrêta net. Il venait de s'apercevoir que c'était impossible, et qu'il ne pouvait pas rater son BAC, parce qu'il n'avait que 11 ans et qu'on ne passait pas son BAC à cet âge, et que surtout qu'en Chine Antique, le BAC ça n'existait pas. Et en plus il avait jamais fait de devoir sur l'Art de la Guerre de Sun Tzu.

Jiang Wei : … !!!

Huang Yue Ying, _le saisissant par le col _: Et de deux !!

Jiang Wei, _tête basse _: Comment… ai-je pu me faire avoir ?!!

Huang Yue Ying,_ se tournant de l'autre côt_ : _pause, puis crie de nouveau_ AAAHHH !!! NON, NON NE TUEZ PAS LE SEIGNEUR LIU BEI, ENNEMI QUE VOUS ÊTES !!

On entendit une course dans les escaliers, et tout d'un coup, apparut le Petit Dragon, et le dernier du petit trio, aussi grand que le Splendide.

Zhao Yun, _débarquant avec sa lance _: J'arrive, mon seigneur !! Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver le seigneur Liu Bei !! La mort au combat est honorable !! La mort au combat est…

Soudain, il s'arrêta net, en voyant dame Huang Yue Ying le regarder avec un petit sourire triomphant en tenant ses camarades par le col, et nul trace d'ennemis. Les portes se fermèrent derrière lui sur signe de l'épouse de Zhuge Liang.

Zhao Yun : …

Huang Yue Ying, _tenant toujours Ma Chao et Jiang Wei par le col_ : …et de trois.

Zhao Yun, _laconique _: … …honorable.

Huang Yue Ying : Ne soyez pas aussi laconique, Zhao Yun. N'est-il pas juste qu'à votre tour, vous et vos amis soient bernés, vous qui tant de fois avez eu raison de vos adversaires ? _criant à la cantonade_ Et MAINTENANT, A TABLE !!

Zhang Fei essaya discrètement de s'éclipser.

Huang Yue Ying : Au fait, seigneur Zhang Fei… vous êtes toujours sûr de votre choix ?

Zhang Fei, _faussement étonn _: De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Huang Yue Ying : Êtes-vous toujours sûr de vouloir manger votre lance à l'ail ? En cas d'indigestion, les oignons seraient plus faciles à supporter.

Zhang Fei : … …

Liu Bei, _tapotant sur l'épaule de Zhang Fei _: …

Ma Dai : Certes, il y avait des risques, comme dans toute opération, seigneurs…

Campement Wei…

Quelles obscures pensées volent et germent en ton esprit, empereur du Wei ? Seigneur du Wei, Messager du Chaos, le tel nommé, avait pour nom Cao Cao. Légendaire dirigeant du Wei, à présent il se tenait, le front penseur, dans ses appartements.

Cao Cao, _contemplant le ciel _: …

Un homme survint. C'était un très joli homme, dont la taille fémininement svelte comme sa pose embrasait les femmes et les hommes les plus froids, tandis que ses yeux d'un émeraude pur brillaient de mille expressions, aussi dansantes que ses longs cheveux couleur d'arbre finement reliés par une superbe barrette. Il y avait peu d'ennemis qui le devinaient à première vue, mais c'était aussi un talentueux officier au service du Messager du Chaos.

Zhang He, _s'approchant de Cao Cao [qui est de dos] _: …mon seigneur ?

Cao Cao, _contemplant le ciel_ : …

Zhang He : Mon seigneur… voilà tant de temps que vous restez ainsi, sans mot dire.

Cao Cao, _contemplant le ciel_ : …

Zhang He, _voix douce_ : Mon seigneur… n'y-a-t-il rien qui tracasse votre bel esprit, en la beauté resplendissante de votre corps ?

Cao Cao, _contemplant le ciel_ : …

Zhang He, _voix douce_ : Comme je comprend en mon âme que vous ne désirez parler, ainsi partager vos profondes pensées, en votre esprit plus profond encore. Mais n'oubliez, mon seigneur, que profondes pensées furent filles de tourment, restant mère de chagrin.

Cao Cao, _contemplant le ciel_ : …

Un instant passa. Alors, s'approchant doucement de lui, Zhang He le Paon recoiffa joliment ses cheveux, en une pose plus belle encore. Il savait le chagrin de son seigneur et maître, et allait l'apaiser par la plus belle des façons. D'une voix chantante, le Paon du Wei consola les noirceurs de son seigneur, par le plus beau poème qui fût en cette heure de tourmente.

Zhang He, _voix chantante _:

« Mon Mignon, allons voir si la rose

Qui ce matin avait déclose

Sa robe de pourpre au soleil,

A point perdu sa vêprée

Les plis de sa robe pourprée,

Et son teint au vôtre pareil.

Las ! voyez comme en peu d'espace,  
Mon Mignon, elle a dessus la place  
Las, las ses beautés laissé choir !  
O vraiment marâtre Nature,  
Puisqu'une telle fleur ne dure  
Que du matin jusques au soir !

Donc, si vous me croyez, mignonne,  
Tandis que votre âge fleuronne  
En sa plus verte nouveauté,  
Cueillez, cueillez votre jeunesse;  
Comme à cette fleur la vieillesse  
Fera ternir votre beauté.

Mon petit Colombeau,  
Mon petit tout si beau,  
Mon petit œil, baisez-moi;  
D'une bouche toute pleine  
D'amours, chassez la peine  
De mon amoureux émoi. »

Cao Cao, _commençant à se retourner_ : … …oohhh… enfin… ENFIN !!

Le jeune Zhang He s'approcha du Messager du Chaos. O, ce mot !!

Zhang He, _ému_ : Mon seigneur… enfin…

Cao Cao, _se retournant brusquement _: Oui, ENFIN !! ENFIN J'AI REUSSI A REMETTRE MON DENTIER EN PLACE AVEC MA BOUCHE !! Il était tellement mal mis que j'avais une crampe horrible dans la mâchoire et que je pouvais pas parler… Vous disiez, général Zhang He ? Je n'ai pas écout

Zhang He : … … … c'est pas grave. Oubliez.

Cao Cao : Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire votre rapport dans le compte rendu général.

Zhang He : (Comptez là-dessus.) Si vous sortiez votre réplique, mon seigneur ? Les spectateurs vont s'impatienter.

Cao Cao : C'est tout à fait juste. _changeant de pose et de ton_ Je forme une entreprise qui n'eut jamais d'exemple et dont l'exécution n'aura point d'imitateur. Je veux montrer à mes semblables un homme dans toute la vérité de sa nature et cet homme ce sera moi. Eh oui, vous pensiez que ça allait être qui ? L'empereur de Chine ? Ah ouais, mais au fait, je SUIS l'empereur de Chine… --

Moi seul. Je sens mon cœur et je connais les hommes. Je ne suis fait comme aucun de ceux que j'ai vus j'ose croire n'être fait comme aucun de ceux qui existent. Si je ne vaux pas mieux, au moins je suis autre. (…)

Que la trompette du jugement dernier sonne quand elle voudra. Je viendrai, ces paroles à la bouche, me présenter devant mes valeureux ennemis. Je dirais : « Voilà ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai pensé, ce que je fus et si vous êtes pas d'accord, allez vous faire foutre. »

Zhang He : Bzzzzzzz…

Cao Cao, _se tournant vers Zhang He _: Alors, général, cela est-il grandiose ? Cela impressionnera-t-il mes ennemis ?

Zhang He : Bzzzzzz… ah ? Ah, c'est parfait. Bzzzzz…

Cao Cao : Lorsque ces trois et si brillants officiers nous seront amenés, nous verrons s'ils seront capables de résister à toutes les épreuves que je leur ai concoctées… Niark ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!


	4. Le Retour du Jet d'aïl

La suite, après tant de temps !

**_Chapitre 3 : Le retour du Jet d'ail_**

…

_Table des Shu de Bruxelles_

…

(Quelqu'un) : Et, paon dans les dents !

Un malheureux paon qui servait de dîner au clan Shu se retrouva dans les dents de…

Ma Dai, _effaré_ : …Seigneur Liu Bei !

Liu Bei, _un paon dans les dents_ : … … …

Guan Yu et Zhang Fei : … … …

Zhuge Liang : … … …

Regards se tournant vers Ma Chao.

Ma Chao, _à Jiang Wei_ : …et là, le padawan dit à son maître Jeddi, pendant le repas… « J'en veux pas… »

Jiang Wei, _écoutant passionnément_ : … « 'J'en veux pas' » !

Ma Chao, _à Jiang Wei, air de Ma Chao Comique_ : « Ouais, maître, j'en veux pas ; j'en veux **PAS d'avoine**, passque chuis un **PA-DA-WAN** ! »

Silence dans la salle.

Tous : … …. ….

Jiang Wei : Hihihi…

Zhao Yun, _air réprobateur_ : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, veuillez applaudir Lord Ma Chao, le maître Jeddi des blagues.

Ma Chao, _saluant_ : Merci, mon public adoré… /_réalisant_/ HE ! C'était… ironique !

Zhao Yun, _s'enfonçant la tête de désespoir dans la table_ : … … … (Quand je pense que c'est mon meilleur ami…)

Guan Yu, _regardant le Splendide d'un air réprobateur_ : Jeune Ma Chao…

Ma Chao, _s'affolant_ : **Naaaaannn ! C'est pas moi ! Et si c'était moi, j'étais pas là ! J'ai rien fait ! J'ai pas mis du poil À gratter dans vos écharpes et du rouge À lèvres sur vos armes ! La preuve c'est que c'était prévu pour dimanche et qu'on est que jeudi !**

Guan Yu, _hochant la tête_ : Je dois reconnaître que… /_Réalisant, ouvrant grand les yeux/_ QUOI ! Vous vouliez mettre du poil à gratter et du roug-… GENERAL MA CHAO ! Espèce de PETIT… ! VOUS MERITEZ… !

Ma Chao, _effrayé_ : Ahhh !

Jiang Wei, _intervenant_ : Seigneur Guan Yu, il est techniquement impossible de punir une faute qui n'a pas été (encore) commise…

Guan Yu, _la rage mais reconnaît_ : … … … grmph. Vous… marquez un point, Jiang Wei.

Ma Chao, _soulagé_ : Ouf…

Guan Yu, _air terrible_ : Mais je vous préviens, Ma Chao ! A la prochaine petite incartade, je serais sans pitié !

Ma Chao : Ouais, ouais, je sais. /_Sautant dans les bras de Jiang Wei_ / Merci, mon petit génie ! Je **T'ADORE** !

Jiang Wei, _rougissant_ : Héééééé ! Ne… me serre pas comme ça !

Ma Dai, _air neutre à Ma Chao_ : Grand frère.

Ma Chao, _toujours en train d'enserrer Jiang Wei_ : Quoi ?

Ma Dai, _montrant de la tête quelqu'un_ : En ces lieux est quelqu'un qui voudrait te dire deux mots.

Ma Chao, _occupé à faire un 'shampoing' à Jiang Wei_ : Eh ben, il a qu'à les dire, ses deux mots !

Ma Dai, _air digne dans son embarras_ : C'est que… je pense qu'il aimerait, mais qu'il ne le peut dans l'immédiat… /_montre quelqu'un_/

Ma Chao, _lâchant Jiang Wei_ : Qu'est-ce que… /_voyant la personne désignée_/ … AAAHHH !

Toujours avec son paon dans la bouche, l'empereur Liu Bei semblait… attendre depuis un bon bout de temps.

Liu Bei, _paon dans les dents_ : … … … /_veine gonflée_/ … … …

Ma Chao : … … … euh… … … mon seigneur, pourquoi vous avez un paon dans les dents ?

Liu Bei, _paon dans les dents _: … /_essayant d'articuler tant il es furax_/ … HEHI HINHOHENT ! HEST HOI HI…. !

Ma Chao : Je pige que dalle.

Ma Dai, _perplexe_ : Je pense, grand frère, que ce sont ces deux mots qu'il a à te dire doivent tourner à l'accusation, mais de là à faire une traduction exacte…

Liu Bei, _paon dans les dents _: …HESPECE DE HEHI HIMHEHILE ! HE HAIS HE… !

Ma Chao : Chuis pas très doué en langue, mais ça me paraît un peu long pour deux mots, nan ?

Ma Dai, _calme_ : C'est une façon de parler, Chao.

Liu Bei, _paon dans les dents _: …HE HAIS HE HUER ! HU HA HIHIHUHIHE… !

Ma Chao, _fronçant les sourcils_ : Une façon de parler ! S'il voulait vraiment me dire « Je t'accuse », pourquoi tout simplement pas me dire « HE HAHUSSE » !

Liu Bei, _paon dans les dents _: HE HAHUSSE !

Ma Dai, _calme_ : Touché, grand frère.

Ma Chao, _la tête dans les mains_ : Et pan dans les dents, c'est le cas de le dire…

Liu Bei, _paon dans les dents _: …AAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Ma Chao : Ah, ça, j'ai compris !

Zhao Yun, _intervenant avec sang-froid_ : Cela ne peut plus durer. /_Empoignant son couteau_/ Moi, Zhao Yun, Petit Dragon et fidèle serviteur de Son Altesse, vais mettre un terme à ses souffrances de la plus définitive des façons en ce monde… /_air déterminé_/

Liu Bei, _sans comprendre_ : … …. HEIN !

Ma Chao : J'ai pigé ce mot aussi ! Mon seigneur, tu vois, quand tu veux, tu sais te faire comprendre /_Voyant le couteau de Zhao Yun_/ Hé, Mini Dragon, tu comptes faire quoi exacte-…

Zhao Yun, _sautant sur la table avec son 'couteau'_ : …abréger les souffrances et le déshonneur indicible de mon empereur et maître !

**BOUM !**

Jiang Wei, _terrorisé_ : …Eeeeeeeeeekkkk !

Ma Chao, _la trouille aussi_ : …NAAAAANNNN ! Le tue pas, Mini Dragon ! Il était tarte notre empereur mais on a encore besoin de lui !

Zhang Fei : Ouais, il a pas encore levé la loi d'interdiction de dessert !

Zhuge Liang : Et il n'a pas remboursé mon argent…

Jiang Wei : Et mes jouets cassés non plus…

Zhao Yun, _air déterminé Zhaoyunien_ : … … il est trop tard… /_donne un grand coup de couteau_/ …YAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Liu Bei, _fermant les yeux_ : HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Grand bruit.

SCHLIC !

Le paon tomba. Mais dans le choc, la soupière chaude avait envoyé son contenu un peu partout… pour asperger tout le monde, sauf Jiang Wei qui s'était caché sous la table, et Ma Dai qui avait exécuté la technique ancestrale de la défense divine de l'assiette en plastique. (Car il sentait venir la cata depuis longtemps !)

Ma Chao, _grimaçant sous la soupe chaude_ : …ARGH ! T'aurais pu faire attention, Mini Dragon !

Ma Dai, _observant sa tête_ : Soupe à la grimace, grand frère. Si tu manges cela, tu deviendras grand et fort. Mais je ne garantis rien, par contre, pour l'intelligence.

Zhao Yun : Navré. /_S'approchant de Liu Bei/ _Vous allez bien, mon seigneur ?

Liu Bei : J-je… v-vais… v-vomir…

Zhao Yun : Tout va bien.

Zhang Fei : NON ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Je suis À côté de lui /_Poussant tout le monde à côté_/ Poussez-vous ! Quand je vois qu'il a cette tronche de crapaud trop vert comme à chaque fois qu'on fait dix mètres en voiture, je SAIS qu'il y a DANG-…

**Bleeeuuuaaaaarrrrppp !**

Tout le monde : … … …

Flaque sur la table.

Ma Dai, _calme_ : Notre seigneur s'est vidé de sa substance.

Ma Chao, _pigeant que dalle_ : … ? Huh ? Ça veut dire… ?

Zhao Yun, _écoeuré par la « substance »_ : …qu'il a dégueulé, idiot.

L'empereur des Shu était encore vert. (Ce qui était normal, vu qu'il était l'empereur des Choux.)

Ma Chao, _observant d'un air ragoûté_ : Merci, j'avais remarqué, Mini Dragon.

Zhang Fei : Au moins y'aura plus besoin de faire exprès d'être malade pour pas manger du plat dans lequel il a gerbé… blub… /_tombe malade et…_/

Zhao Yun, _voyant ce qui arrive_ : …oh NON !

Deuxième dégueulade. Suivie d'une bonne engueulade.

Guan Yu, _furax car aspergé_ : FRERE FEI ! Tu aurais pu… /_Devient vert aussi comme Liu Bei et Zhang Fei_/ … Blub…

Zhao Yun, _exécutant le saut de l'ange sur le lustre_ : Ecartez-vous les amis si vous tenez à votre vie ! Ils vont faire ça à trois !

La table entière trembla d'horreur. Maître Zhuge Liang se cacha derrière son éventail, Jiang Wei sous la table, Ma Dai fronça les sourcils, Ma Chao hurla de dégoût et Wei Yan s'en foutit parce qu'après tout, c'était de la nourriture, même sous une forme un peu différente, il faut le reconnaître.

Liu Bei, Zhang Fei et Guan Yu, _verts comme des Shu_ : …blub… beuh… beuhaaaa…. … … /_sur le point de le faire_/ … … …

Ma Chao, _énervé_ : Ah, ça ne peut plus durer ! Tant pis pour les conséquences, il ne reste plus que ça à faire /_Prend une large assiette et une cuillère_/ Dai !

Ma Dai, _comprenant_ : Compris, grand frère /_empoigne une large assiette et une cuillère_/

Zhao Yun, _du haut de son lustre_ : (?) Que vont-ils faire ?

Ma Chao et Ma Dai, _s'approchant des trois malades_ : …technique ancestrale du clan Ma !

D'un geste bien calculé, les deux cousins avaient envoyé les cuillères sur la tête de Liu Bei, le faisant se retourner, et chacune vint ricocher sur ses deux frères d'armes qui sous le choc, se tournèrent également. Il en résulta une bousculade qui les fit tomber par terre et dégueuler sur le sol, épargnant les convives du plus gros de la substance. Les projections, quant à elles, furent bloquées par les assiettes des deux Ma.

Tout le monde : … … …

Zhao Yun, _ayant tout vu de là-haut_ : … … …pas mal.

Zhuge Liang : Bravo à vous, les deux jeunes frères.

Ma Chao et Ma Dai : COUSINS !

Wei Yan : Ça… être… même… chose…

Ma Chao et Ma Dai : Non.

Zhuge Liang, _étonné_ : Pourquoi vous vous appelez l'un l'autre '_frères_', alors ?

Ma Dai, _calme_ : Question d'usage.

Ma Chao : Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Même si j'ai pas pigé l'expression.

Zhao Yun, _bas_ : Il voulait dire que c'est dans l'utilisation, Ma Chao.

Ma Dai : De plus il y a eu une erreur de traduction dans les textes historiques. Donc, nous l'avons gardée.

Zhuge Liang : … … …

Ma Chao, _inquiet_ : Mais… il manque quelqu'un. /_Regardant_/ Petit génie ! T'es où !

Jiang Wei, _de dessous la table_ : … /_petite voix_/ …i-ci…

Ma Chao, _lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever_ : Ouah /_ton doux_/ Ça va, Jiang Wei ?

Jiang Wei : … … …

Ma Chao : Quoi /_Inquiet_/ L'empereur ne t'a quand même pas atteint avec son attaque 'Supra-Dégueulade' !

Jiang Wei : … … …bouah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Hihihihi !

Ma Chao, _rien pigeant_ : Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Ma Dai, _air digne dans son embarras_ : Euh, grand frère…

Ma Chao, _à Ma Dai_ : Me dis pas que j'ai raté la technique ancestrale du clan Ma et que j'ai sur la tronche du vomi du l'empereur ?

Ma Dai : Du vomi, non, car la technique était splendidement menée. Mais…

Jiang Wei, _hurlant de rire_ : …t'as des spaghettis pleins la tête ! bouah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Hihihihi !

Ma Chao : C'est la dernière fois que j'adapte des techniques de combat aux « stratégies du dîner Made in Ma » pour éviter de devoir manger de la soupe.

Ma Dai : Si tu ne faisais pas autant d'histoires pour manger ta soupe, grand frère, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te créer des histoires à chaque dîner.

Ma Chao : Tu penses que… /_réalisant_/ HE ! C'est MOI le grand frère ! Depuis quand le petit frère joue au grand frère en me disant quoi faire !

Ma Dai, _sortant sa liste_ : Depuis 9 ans, c'est-à-dire, en résumé, la date de ma naissance.

Ma Chao : … … … … …

…

_Dehors, espionnant le tout…_

…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : T'as vu ?

Inconnu ennemi 2 : En effet. Pas mal, le petit trio. /_Cœur dans les yeux_/ Ils sont trop Shupinou-…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : HE !

Inconnu ennemi 2, _se reprenant_ : …je veux dire, voici nos ennemis et nous serons sans pitié ! Ce sont des ennemis /_Cœur dans les yeux_/ …des ennemis trop Shupinous…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : … … … /_soupir_/ … … … te fie pas aux apparences, ils sont terribles. Tu pleureras quand tu seras confronté à eux.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : C'est vrai que ce grand petit brun – Zhao Yun, c'est ça ? – a l'air d'un vrai Petit Dragon sans peur et sans reproche, mais… il est pas un peu jeune pour être général ? Quand je le vois…

Inconnu ennemi 1, _soupir_ : Le courage de ce gamin est capable de te paralyser de peur. Ne l'oublie jamais. Il lui est arrivé de se jeter seul dans les lignes ennemies pour sauver un parent de son seigneur.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Et l'autre grand petit, avec son petit casque du tonnerre, son regard impétueux et ses bêtises trop mimis…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Ma Chao le Splendide ? Il est tellement talentueux au combat qu'il a botté les fesses de six généraux puissants et entraînés avec sa lance. Même l'empereur Cao Cao le redoute.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Mais tu vas pas me dire, que le tout petit timide sous la table, avec sa bouille d'ange…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Jiang Wei est l'égal du légendaire tacticien Zhuge Liang, dont il est encore l'apprenti.

Inconnu ennemi 2, _sifflant_ : Mazette ! Un garçon si petit !

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Le rapport le concernant mentionne que son QI dépasse 250.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Wouah…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Le plus fort, dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils sont invincibles à trois.

Inconnu ennemi 2, _feuilletant les rapports_ : Mais, dis-moi, je ne vois rien concernant un autre… le jeune frère de Ma Chao. Il a l'air pas mal du tout…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Ah, Ma Dai. Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre le concernant…

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Ce gamin est doué, ça se lit dans ses yeux ! Pourquoi on le rapporterait pas au seigneur aussi ?

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Hum… dans le rapport concernant Ma Chao, il était dit qu'il était très à cheval sur la question de la famille, et en plus d'être emporté, porté sur la vengeance. Ce n'est peut-être une bonne idée de s'en prendre à son frère, ou du moins, pas sans certaines précautions…

Inconnu ennemi 2 : De toute façon, assez bavardé ! On doit infiltrer le palace. Et faire ce qu'on a à faire…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Okay !

…

_Table shu…_

…

Jiang Wei, _éclaté de rire_ : bouah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! HA HA HA HA HA !

Ma Chao, _vexé (toujours avec ses spaghettis sur la tête)_ : Arrête de rigoler, Jiang Wei ! Chuis pas beau ou quoi !

Jiang Wei, _toujours éclaté_ : Ma Chao, tu sais parfaitement que ta beauté est incomparable dans le royaume Shu, particulièrement avec ces majestueuses spaghettis ornant ta tête. Bouah ha ha ha…

Ma Chao : GRRRRRRRRRR !

Ma Dai, _air digne dans son « hilarité »_ : Cela te donne un air… très viril, grand frère. Une majesté inégalée, drapée dans sa dignité courroucée et la sauce tomate Shu-pani.

Jiang Wei, _hilare_ : Oui, on pourrait presque la sauce tomate pour du sang… hihihi… Ma Chao le Splendide revient non pas de la guerre des boutons, mais des spaghettis…

Ma Chao : … … … je vous déteste. /_Soupir_/

Zhao Yun choisit ce moment pour revenir de la cuisine, rapporter des serviettes et de l'eau.

Zhao Yun, _voyant Ma Chao_ : … … … Tu…

Ma Chao, _sec_ : Si jamais tu dis que les spaghettis ornant ma tête me donne un air élégant, je décapite ton corps et le donne à manger au seigneur Liu Bei.

Zhao Yun : …

Jiang Wei, _philosophe_ : Très bien, ne le lui dis pas, Yun.

Ma Dai : Ne prétend-on pas qu'il vaut pourtant mieux entendre la vérité que d'être sourd ?

Zhao Yun : … … … en fait je voulais te dire : « Tu veux une serviette, Ma Chao ? », mais je crois que je poserai la serviette en me contentant de ma bonne action pour tout remerciement.

Ma Chao, _bougon_ : C'est ça, contente-toi de ta bonne action pour tout remerciement. /_Bas_/ Le monde est contre moi. /_Soupir_/

Mais par inadvertance, alors qu'il se frottait énergiquement la tête avec la serviette, le Splendide bouscula un grand baquet d'eau, qui vint arroser l'empereur Liu Bei dans son intégralité.

Tout le monde : … … …

Ma Chao : … oups.

Zhang Fei, _tapant une main contre l'autre_ : … /_tape tape tape_/ … félicitations, Ma Junior, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Ma Chao, _pas intéressé_ : Ah ? Bof. Y'a pire.

Guan Yu : Ce qui signifie, en langage pour enfants, votre arrêt de dessert, Ma Chao.

Ma Chao : Ah. /_Réalisant brusquement_/ Hein, QU-OI /_Hurlant à la mort_/ NAAAAAAANNNN /_S'agrippant à l'empereur Shu_/ PITIE ! Je Ferais Tout Ce Que Vous Voudrez ! Mais pas çaaaaaaaaaaa !

Liu Bei, _air digne_ : Penses-tu que l'on peut aussi impunément me corrompre, Ma Chao le Splendide /_pause_/ … … … quelle… outrecuidance ! … … … /_change de mine_/ Mais, dis-moi… /_air subitement intéressé_/ …c'est quoi que t'allais me proposer de faire pour moi ? **Non pas du tout parce que je suis intéressé** /_air TRES intéressé_/ C'est juste à valeur scientifique /_tousse tousse_/ Allez, grouille-toi, **parle ! PARLE !**

Jiang Wei, _air défaitiste_ : J'ai dans l'idée que la science va entrer à l'état expérimental…

Ma Chao, _hurlant_ : Je ferais la vaisselle à votre place tous les jours ! Je nettoierais la salle de bain après chaque bataille d'eau que vous faîtes avec vos frères !

Liu Bei, _ennuyé_ : Zhao Yun a déjà promis de nettoyer la salle de bain depuis que je l'ai menacé de raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait dit que la défaite est honorable à Noël, et y'a plus besoin de nettoyer la vaisselle car toi et Jiang Wei avez déjà tout cassé à la dernière fête...

Ma Chao, _hurlant_ : Je mangerais les TARTES brocolis-ketchup que vous cuisinez et qui sont dégueu ! Je m'agenouillerais tous les jours devant le paillasson pour rendre un culte à la reine Cléopâtre !

Liu Bei, _ennuyé_ : C'était des yaourts choux-fleurs-fraises que je cuisine, et c'est plus la saison des fraises. Et, même si je me poilerais bien en te voyant vénérer Cléopâtre, je préférerais que tu me rendes un culte à moi, mais je suppose que le paillasson en prendrait un coup vu que tu l'as déjà utilisé comme salade pour mes yaourts choux-fleurs-fraises…

Guan Yu : En précisant que cette salade était le cadeau de Noël que vous avez offert à Liu Bei, jeune Ma…

Ma Chao, _hurlant_ : Je vous embrasserais les pieds en les parfumant à l'eau de Cologne !

Liu Bei : NON ! Je viens de me laver, s'il te plaît.

Ma Chao, _hurlant_ : Je ne vous jetterais plus jamais de tartes à la crème à la figure !

Liu Bei, _calme_ : J'ai déjà été privé de tarte à la crème. Le jour où je t'ai fait un 'Tarte-à-la crème Counter Attack Made in Shu' pile au moment où tu me l'as envoyée...

Ma Chao, _hurlant_ : Je dirais plus jamais du mal du vous !

Liu Bei : Il faut être réaliste, Ma Chao.

Ma Chao, _hurlant_ : Je ne raconterais à personne que vous avez pleuré en regardant le Roi Lion !

Liu Bei, _acide_ : C'est déjà fait…

Ma Chao, _étonné_ : Ah, quand ça ! Je pensais utiliser ça comme chantage à ma prochaine bêtise…

Liu Bei et les autres : … … … suivant !

Ma Chao, _hurlant_ : **L'exécution ! La torture ! La danse du ventre !**

Liu Bei : Allons, ça ne ma rapporterait rien, vu que me priver de toi me ferait manquer des bons moments de franche rigolade, et que tu avais refusé d'aller au cours de danse du ventre pour ta formation de général Shu…

Ma Chao : Je ferais plus jamais de jeux de mots cons sur votre nom, même s'il sonne assez tarte pour ç-…

Liu Bei, _le coupant_ : SUFFIT ! Je t'ai donné ta chance de bien te tenir, général Ma Chao, mais tu l'as laissée passer. /_Air digne_/ Vaines seront tes supplications, quand bien même tu m'eusses donné la plus belle des preuves de fidélité qu'un homme puisse…

Ma Chao : Je vous donnerais toutes mes économies.

Liu Bei : …offrir comme gage de son âme, car, être ou ne pas être, telle est la quest- /_Réalisant_/ QUOI ! J'ACCEPTE !

Tous : … … … --

_Plus tard…_

Jiang Wei, _effaré_ : Sérieux, Chao, tu vas REELLEMENT lui donner toutes tes économies !

Ma Chao, _sourire_ : Je les lui donnerais en nature.

Zhao Yun : Ce qui veut dire ?

Jiang Wei, _comprenant_ : Attends, hier tu m'avais dit que tu avais dépensé tout ton argent de poche en…

Ma Chao : …poil à gratter destiné à la prochaine blague.

Jiang Wei et Zhao Yun : …

Ma Chao : Je comptais remplir son manteau de mes 'économies' le dimanche, mais finalement, je vais les lui avancer. /_Grand Sourire Ma Chaoesque_/

Jiang Wei, _apeuré_ : Chao, tu me fais peur, avec cette tête.

Ma Chao, _mise en_ _mode Ma Chao_ : **MOUAH HA HA HA ! **

Zhao Yun : Oui, on dirait la tête du seigneur Liu Bei le jour où il est tombé sur la liste des bêtises que vous aviez prévu de faire tous les deux.

Ma Chao, _mode Ma Chao_ : **MOUAH HA HA HA ! Vengeance ! **

Jiang Wei, _haussant les sourcils_ : Et… c'est donc pour ça que…

Ma Chao, _mode Ma Chao_ : **MOUAH HA HA HAAAAAA ! Vengeance ! Et justice !**

Zhao Yun, _hochant la tête_ : …qu'on a tous été punis de privation de dessert pendant trois ans.

Ma Chao, _mode Ma Chao_ : **MOUAH HA HA HAAAAAA ! MOUAH HA HA HAAAAAA ! ****VENGEANCE ! JUSTICE ! Par MOI, Ma Chao le SPLENDIDE !**

Jiang Wei : Remarque, comme la montée des impôts a fait qu'il n'y plus de dessert au royaume Shu, cela ne change pas grand-chose…

Zhao Yun : Oui, mais je ne veux plus devoir recoller les cent soixante-dix vases que Ma Chao a brisés dans sa transe, et qui étaient, je précise, en mille neuf cents quatre-vingt dix morceaux. /_Secouant Ma Chao_/ **Officier Ma Chao ! Retrouve la raison, et MAINTENANT, même si il n'y a pas grand-chose à retrouver dans ton cas !**

Ma Chao, _ultra-mode Ma Chao_ : **MOUAH HA HA HAAAAAA ! MOUAH HA HA HAAAAAA ! VENGEANCE ! ****JUSTICE ! Liu Bei, tremble, QUE J'EXERCE SUR TOI MON ETERNELLE ET PERPETUELLE VENGEANCE QUI JAMAIS NE TROUVERA DE FIN, PARCE QU'ELLE VA JAMAIS SE TERMINER ! MOUAH HA HA HAAAAAA !**

Zhao Yun : … … …

Jiang Wei, _le poussant_ : Attends, laisse-moi faire, Yun. /_Air malicieux_/ Chao ?

Ma Chao, _ultra-mode Ma Chao_ : **MOUAH HA HA HAAAAAA ! Je...**

Jiang Wei, _à son oreille_ : Si tu deviens pas sage tout de suite, je te donnerai mon Kirby, celui qu'on m'a offert à Noël.

Ma Chao : … … …

Zhao Yun : … … …

Ma Chao : … … … /_Hurlant de peur_/ AAAAAAAAHHHH ! Mam-… MAMAAAAAAAANNNN ! Je… NAAAAAAANNNNN ! TOUT sauf ça ! AAAAAAAHHHH !

Jiang Wei, _passant ses bras autour de Ma Chao_ : Je plaisante, Chao !

Zhao Yun, _impressionné_ : … … … /_Bas_/ Y'a pas à dire, ces stratèges sont vraiment diaboliques.

…

_Dans l'ombre…_

…

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : C'est à nous de jouer !


	5. VS les CDS Cons de Service

**Chapitre 5 : Les Trois Shupinoux VS les CDS/** (/_Cons de Service_)

…

**Dans la chambre de Jiang Wei…**

…

Jiang Wei, _assis sur le lit_ : Pffffff /_Air fatigué_/ C'est pas tout ça, mais toutes les bêtises de Ma Chao m'ont éreinté…

Zhao Yun, _s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol_ : Oui, moi aussi.

Ma Chao : C'est vrai que chuis un peu fatigué auss-… /_Réalisant_/ HEEEEEEE ! Si ce sont MES bêtises, comment est-ce que VOUS pouvez être FATIGUES !

Zhao Yun et Jiang Wei, _en chœur_ : Parce que c'est bien connu, seules les bêtises de Ma Chao le Splendide ont le pouvoir d'aspirer l'énergie vitale humaine.

Ma Chao, _bougon_ : … … … je vous déteste.

Au même instant, dehors par la fenêtre…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Paré ?

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Si j'ai bien compris, je dois faire un trou dans la fenêtre avec cet ouvre-boîte, passer la main pour ouvrir l'espagnolette, et projeter le gaz soporifique pour les endormir tous les trois ?

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Mouah ha ha ha ! Notre plan diabolique est imparable !

A l'intérieur…

Zhao Yun, _s'allongeant dans le divan_ : Ouah… /_baille_/ … bon, les amis, moi je me repose. Je compte sur vous pour monter la garde… /_Se fait une sieste_/

Ma Chao : Hé ! Chuis pas d'accord, Petit Dragon ! Pourquoi c'est nous !

Zhao Yun, _allongé_ : Zzzzzzzzz…

Ma Chao : … … … /_Sarcastique_/ … c'est pas une réponse, ça.

Jiang Wei : Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas son tour de garde, Chao. C'est le tien.

Ma Chao, _marchant de long en large_ : Peut-être, mais j'avais gagné le concours de la course aux haricots ! Et en plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a deux gars stupides perchés sur la fenêtre qui veulent faire un trou pour jeter du gaz soporifique dans la chambre que c'est à moi de leur botter les fesses !

Jiang Wei : La course aux haricots devait déterminer qui fait les devoirs de l'autre, et tu as perdu le concours de lancer de pois chiches, donc ça annule tout. Quant aux deux gars dehors qui devraient peut-être plutôt utiliser un outil de cambrioleur pro pour ouvrir la fenêtre, et pas un ouvre-boîte qui s'entend à des kilomètres, qui a dit qu'il fallait employer la force ? Un bon coup de stratégie et un peu d'eau bouillante, et le tour est joué.

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : QUOI !

Ma Chao : Moi je dirais, un bon coup de lance et un peu de fureur bouillante, et plus de tour à jouer.

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : QUOI ! ARGH !

Jiang Wei : Tu manques de finesse, Chao. Tiens, tu me prêtes ton engin bizarre que tu mets sur les oreilles avec tous ses fils ?

Ma Chao, _assis sur le lit_ : Hein /_Etonné_/ Mon baladeur ? Ouais, pas de prob. Mais tu vas faire quoi avec ?

Jiang Wei : Rien, simplement mettre les fils dehors et implanter des particules conductrices d'électricité à 50 volts, qui en ce temps d'orage, vont envoyer une décharge aux deux intrus à l'extérieur tout en nous retransmettant le dernier dessin animé Bambi…

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2, _lâchant_ : AAAAAAAHHHH /_Tombent_/ …AAAAAHHH !

Jiang Wei : Euh… je blaguais ! Ne tombez pas ! Monsieur Zhuge Liang m'a confisqué mes particules de conduction électrique à 50 volts.

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2, _éclatés par terre_ : T'aurais pas pu nous le dire plus tÔt !

Jiang Wei, _réfléchissant_ : D'un côté, comme il les a remplacé par des mégas atomes de d'explosion électrique à 300 volts, c'est peut-être mieux que vous soyez tombés... /_hochant la tête_/ On peut dire que vous êtes bien tombés /_Clin d'œil_/ Hihi…

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2, _éclatés par terre_ : Pas de jeux de mots stupides, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas charitable pour deux intrus ennemis éclatés par terre après avoir été menacés d'être électrocutés à vie pour retransmettre le dernier dessin animé Bambi.

Jiang Wei, _soupirant_ : Une noble cause, pourtant.

Ma Chao : Et puis de toute façon, vouloir enlever des gens en grimpant par la fenêtre pour y jeter du gaz soporifique, ce n'est pas très poli.

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2, _éclatés par terre_ : Oups, pardon.

Jiang Wei, _tout sourire_ : Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous pourrez repasser plus tard si vous voulez. Je dois aider Chao à faire les devoirs…

Ma Chao : Geuh ? Tu m'aides à faire les devoirs alors que tu as gagné le concours de lancer de pois chiches, qui déterminait qui faisait les devoirs ?

Jiang Wei, _soupir_ : Chao, comme tu dois faire MES devoirs, j'aimerais tout AUTANT que Maître Zhuge Liang ne me mette pas comme note '_moins 9673, 32 sur 20'_, comme la fois où tu avais perdu le concours de comptage de grains de riz…

Ma Chao : … … …

Jiang Wei : Là où je me suis senti le plus insulté, dans l'affaire, c'est quand Maître Zhuge Liang a mis comme appréciation sur mon devoir : « Par égard pour la science, je me contenterai de dire que soit Jiang Wei a copié sur Ma Chao, soit Ma Chao a copié sur Jiang Wei, ce qui dans les deux cas n'est pas une idée de génie. »

Ma Chao, _boudeur_ : Tu devrais être content, il vient de dire que c'était pas ton idée.

Jiang Wei, _soupir_ : Oui, mais le concours de comptage de grains de riz, si…

Ma Chao : Alors, dans ce cas, tu m'aides à faire tes devoirs, et ça ira, non /_Sourire Ma Chaoesque_/

Jiang Wei, _soupir_ : Passe-moi le crayon, ça ira plus vite si je t'aide en écrivant tout…

Dehors…

Inconnu ennemi 1, _pansements sur le derrière_ : … … …

Inconnu ennemi 2, _pansements sur le derrière_ : … … …

Inconnu ennemi 1, _pansements sur le derrière_ : … … …admets-le.

Inconnu ennemi 2, _pansements sur le derrière_ : De quoi ?

Inconnu ennemi 1, _énervé_ : Tu sais bien !

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Oui, je sais. /_Cœur dans les yeux_/ Ils sont terribles, les Shupinoux.

Inconnu ennemi 1, _soupir_ : Même si j'aurais aimé que la manière de la statuer soit plus objective, la constatation est juste.

Inconnu ennemi 2, _enjoué_ : Bon, plan n°2 !

Dans la chambre…

Ma Chao, _se prenant la tête_ : AAAAARRRRGGHHH !

Jiang Wei, _patient_ : Du calme, Chao.

Ma Chao, _gémissant_ : Comment tu veux que je reste calme ! Les équations à 9999 inconnues, ça fait pas tellement partie de mes passe-temps favoris…

Jiang Wei : Ce n'est pas compliqué, Chao. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de trouver la 1ère, puis après les 998ème autres seront plus faciles ensuite.

Ma Chao, _mélodramatique_ : Console-moi, mon ami. /_Sérieux_/ Dis-moi, petit génie, où t'as trouvé un exercice pareil ?

Jiang Wei : Dans mon livre « Les Maths pour les nuls ».

Ma Chao : Gasp !

Jiang Wei, _continuant_ : …tome 1, pour les débutants…

Ma Chao, _boudeur et mélodramatique_ : Console-moi, très cher.

Jiang Wei, _rieur_ : Hihi… /_Lui ébouriffe les cheveux_/ Je plaisante, Chao. Mon livre, c'est « Mille et une équations pour les génies », et c'est le dernier tome, pour les perfectionnistes.

Ma Chao : … … … /_brusquement sérieux_/ Dis-moi, Jiang Wei, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des livres pareils ?

Jiang Wei : Eh bien, je les lis. Même toi, tu peux le comprendre, Chao.

Ma Chao, _toujours sérieux _: Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Jiang Wei, ce que je voulais dire, c'est : 'Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme toi fait, plongé jour et nuit dans des livres d'équations à 9999 inconnues' ?

Jiang Wei : … … …

Ma Chao, _presque énervé_ : Je sais que tu es un génie, Jiang Wei ! Qu'il n'y a pas meilleur stratège et élève que toi… mais tu mérites plus que ça ! Tu es un garçon bien ! T'es mon meilleur ami ! Tu devrais sortir et t'amuser avec plein de copains, d'amis, et pas rester dans ton coin à étudier parce que Monsieur Zhuge Liang a besoin d'un successeur et que t'es doué !

Jiang Wei, _très touché_ : … … … Chao… je… tu…

Ma Chao : Je, tu, il. Ouais ?

Jiang Wei, _très touché_ : C'est vrai… que je suis ton meilleur ami ?

Ma Chao, _tout rouge_ : … … …ben… euh… ouais… Zhao Yun aussi… on rigole bien, tous les trois… mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je me sens bien…

Jiang Wei, _touché et rouge aussi_ : … … … /_Redevenant plus rationnel_/ … Tu vois, Chao ; tu viens d'énumérer tous les raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas besoin de cesser d'étudier pour devenir un cancre.

Ma Chao, _rien pigeant_ : Geuh ?

Jiang Wei, _rieur_ : Je t'ai, toi. On rigole souvent ensemble… avec Zhao Yun… depuis toujours… je n'ai pas besoin de me faire plein de copains pour sortir et m'amuser avec. Toi et Zhao Yun, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. C'est vrai que Yun est trop sérieux… et que toi que tu es trop bête… /_Air dépité de Ma Chao_/ Nan, je rigole ! Mais Yun est le plus loyal garçon que je connaisse, et toi… c'est vrai aussi que je me sens bien avec toi…

Ma Chao, _rouge_ : … … …

Jiang Wei, _se rendant compte de ses paroles_ : … … … /_rouge_/ … … …

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei, _presque gênés_ : Je… euh… on… on change d'exercice ? On passe… euh… au français, par exemple ?

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : … … …

Jiang Wei : Ma Chao ?

Ma Chao : Oui ?

Jiang Wei : Il y a les deux intrus de tout à l'heure qui…

Ma Chao : …nous regardent par la bouche d'aération, je sais. /_Grognant_/ Jamais tranquille, décidément. Kess tu penses qu'ils vont faire ?

Jiang Wei, _soupir_ : Je voulais te le dire, mais je pense qu'ils vont pulvériser de la poudre soporifique dans le ventilateur qui se trouve en dessous afin de nous endormir et de s'en prendre à nous pendant notre sommeil provoqué.

Ma Chao : Attends, je tends l'oreille…

Dans la bouche d'aération…

Inconnu ennemi 1, _à son compère_ : Mouah ha ha ! On va pulvériser de la poudre soporifique dans le ventilateur qui se trouve en dessous afin de les endormir et de s'en prendre à eux pendant leur sommeil provoqué.

Dans la chambre…

Ma Chao, _à Jiang Wei, impressionné_ : Ouais, t'avais raison. Mot pour mot.

Jiang Wei, _soupir_ : C'est presque trop facile. Mais, au fait, j'oubliais, ils vont d'abord dévisser le deuxième boulon droit de la bouche d'aération car ils ne peuvent pas faire passer la poudre soporifique à travers et qu'ils sont trop cons pour avoir prévu un simple outil pour le faire.

Ma Chao : Je tends l'oreille !

Dans la bouche d'aération…

Inconnu ennemi 2, _à son compère_ : Oui, on va d'abord dévisser le deuxième boulon droit de la bouche d'aération car on ne peut pas faire passer la poudre soporifique à travers et qu'on est trop cons pour avoir prévu un s-… HE ! Si on a pas l'outil pour faire passer la poudre, c'est pas parce qu'on est trop con pour l'avoir prévu !

Jiang Wei, _dans la chambre_ : C'est parce que vous l'avez oubliée à l'endroit quand vous l'avez laissée tomber quand vous avez chuté de la fenêtre ?

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Ouais, c'est ça.

Jiang Wei, _dans la chambre_ : Merci !

Inconnu ennemi 1 : De rien.

Dans la chambre…

Ma Chao, _impressionné_ : Ouah ! Hé bé, petit génie !

Jiang Wei, _ennuyé_ : Chao, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça nous empêche de travailler.

Ma Chao, _réflexe de cancre_ : Le prob ?

Jiang Wei, _malicieux_ : Que si je t'aide pas à faire mes devoirs, je pourrais pas non plus faire les tiens. Et qu'on pourra pas jouer après parce qu'on sera privé de dessert et de sorties par Maître Zhuge Liang et le seigneur Liu Bei.

Ma Chao, _se jetant dans les cahiers_ : Ô joie du travail !

Jiang Wei : Hé, faudrait quand même s'occuper des deux autres… tu veux que je réveille Yun ?

Ma Chao : Laisse béton, Mini Dragon a besoin de dormir, et puis quand il fait pas ses dix heures de sommeil, il est de mauvaise humeur et a tendance à se décharger sur celui qui le dérange… et comme on en est qu'à 1h 30 depuis le début de sa sieste, il reste précisément 8h 30 avant que quiconque puisse le déranger sans danger.

Zhao Yun, _sur le canapé, à 1h 30 de sommeil_ : Zzzzzz… minutage… zzzzzzz… 8h 30 tapantes… zzzzzz… restantes… zzzzzz…

Ma Chao : Ah, tu vois ?

Jiang Wei : …

Ma Chao : Laisse, pour les deux cons de service dans la bouche d'aération, je vais m'en occuper. Ce sera peut-être pas aussi fin et stratégique que toi, mais je peux te garantir la même efficacité…

Dans la bouche d'aération…

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Euh, minute, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « Pour les deux cons de service dans la bouche d'aération, je vais m'en occuper. Ce sera peut-être pas aussi fin et stratégique que toi, mais je peux te garantir la même efficacité… » !

Ma Chao, _ouvrant la bouche d'aération_ : Coucou ! Ce que ça veut dire, c'est que je vais te frapper, mon coco.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : AAAAAHHH !

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Et tu crois qu'on a peur de toi, petit ?

Ma Chao les tira hors de leur trou, embrocha leurs vêtements avec sa lance et les embarqua tous les deux tranquillement comme s'il partait à la pêche.

Inconnu ennemi 1 : … … … rectification. J'ai vraiment peur de toi.

Ma Chao, _pas intéressé_ : Hum ? Tu disais ?

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Pitié.

Ma Chao, _continuant à les embarquer au bout de sa lance_ : Bof, chuis un peu énervé parce que tu m'as interrompu avec Jiang Wei, mais c'est pas comme si tu m'avais pris ma part de dessert ou comme si t'étais Cao Cao. Bon, je vous laisse où ? Dans la poubelle ou la benne à ordure ?

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Attends, quand tu parles bien de Cao Cao, notre seigneur ?

**BOUM. **

Ce fut le bruit que fit le Splendide lorsqu'il lâcha les deux intrus, s'arrêtant brusquement.

Ma Chao, _regard terrible_ : … … …

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Félicitations, amigo. Tu viens de signer notre arrêt de mort.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Oups…

Ma Chao, _regard terrible_ : … … … tu… travailles pour… Cao Cao !

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : NAAAAANNN ! C'est juste… UNE CONNAISSANCE !

Ma Chao, _faisant craquer ses poings_ : Et… ce sera ta dernière, espèce de s/ (/_bip ! Censuré/_). Ma lance mettra fin à ta p/ (_bip_) de vie !

Jiang Wei, _de l'autre pièce_ : Chao /_Réprobateur_/ Surveille ton langage ! Un peu de politesse avec messieurs les méchants. J'entends tout ! Tu sais que Maître Zhuge Liang m'avait dit de lui rapporter tous les gros mots que tu disais ?

Ma Chao, _entendant_ : Oups. /_Se tournant de nouveau vers les deux intrus_/ Je reprends. /_Retrouvant son air terrible envers les deux intrus_/ Et… ce sera ta dernière, espèce de s…

Jiang Wei, _réprobateur de l'autre pièce_ : CHAO !

Ma Chao : … de silicium de bicarbonate éthéré et mal cuit !

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : Euh ?

Jiang Wei, _rassuré_ : C'est beaucoup mieux.

Ma Chao, _continuant_ : Ma lance mettra fin à ta p…

Jiang Wei, _ton montant_ : CHAO !

Ma Chao : … à ta préposée de vie !

Jiang Wei, _rassuré_ : Ah. C'est mieux.

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : Je suis terrifié.

Ma Chao, _continuant_ : Oui, car, jamais, au grand jamais, ne puis-je que ressentir haine et animosité envers les deux malfrats que vous êtes, car si désobligeance est mère de colère, vengeance est fille de la haine…

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : Là ça devient classe ! Continue comme ça !

Jiang Wei, _impressionné_ : Wouah, tu m'impressionnes, Chao !

Ma Chao, _fier_ : Hé. /_Bas_/ C'est là où on est content d'avoir été puni au livre de Shakespeare pour avoir pissé dans le verre de l'empereur. /_Haut_/ Car… être ou ne pas être… telle n'est pas la question ; la question est de savoir si vengeance est la fille de mon cœur, et si les sentiments busqués de l'âme hurlent…

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : Hum, y'a pas erreur, là ?

Jiang Wei : Chao, tu t'es trompé ; c'est '_les sentiments brusqués_', pas '_les sentiments busqués_'.

Ma Chao, _se rendant compte_ : MERDEUH /_Reprenant sa prose_/ Ici et maintenant ! Vengeance et meurtre, ô Ciel contemple mon désarroi !

Jiang Wei, _horrifié et réprobateur_ : CHAAAAOOO !

Ma Chao, _rectifiant_ : MER-… CREDI ! Ici et maintenant ! Vengeance et meurtre, ô Ciel contemple mon désarroi !

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Je croyais qu'on était jeudi aujourd'hui ?

Ma Chao, _au méchant_ : Ferme-la ! Ta gueule ! T'as cassé ma prose avec ta connerie ! T'es vraiment un sacré con !

Jiang Wei, _réprobateur_ : MA CHAAAAOOO !

Ma Chao, _rectifiant, au méchant_ : Vous êtes prié d'humblement fermer votre gueule ! Car ma prose fut brisée sur les rochers de votre connerie ! Quel sac-… con sacré vous faîtes!

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Ça devient moins bon, là.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Mélange original.

Ma Chao, _au méchant_ : T'es con, on peut rien y faire…

Jiang Wei, _horrifié et réprobateur_ : CHAAAAOOO !

Ma Chao, _rectifiant, au méchant_ : Tu es un CONIFERE !

Jiang Wei, _étonné de l'autre pièce_ : Tiens ? Je ne connaissais pas cette réplique de Shakespeare…

Ma Chao : Version Made in Ma Chao, petit génie.

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Je trouve l'originale moins originale, mais plus originel.

Ma Chao, _excédé, au méchant_ : (Grrrr !) Jamais, au grand jamais… /_bas_/ … je n'en eu autant putain de marre… /_haut_/ …que vous me fissiez… /_bas_/ …autant chier. /_Haut_/ L'honneur… _bas_/ … d'aller vous faire foutre. /_Haut_/ De mettre un terme… /_bas_/ … à votre p/ de vie… /_Excédé_/ ET PUIS MERDE !

Jiang Wei, _étonné_ : « Jamais, au grand jamais… que vous fissiez… l'honneur… de mettre un terme… 'epuimèrde' ? » Chao, tu pourras me rendre ma version de Shakespeare ? Je ne connaissais pas ce mot de vocabulaire…

Ma Chao, _n'en pouvant plus_ : Et puis merde ! Et puis merde ! Et puis merdeuuhhh ! Raaaaahhh !

Jiang Wei, _cherchant dans un dico_ : Oui, oui, j'ai compris, c'est « epuimèrde ». Tu l'épelles comment ? Je le trouve pas…

Ma Chao, _regard étincelant vers les deux méchants_ : Vous…

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2, _sentant leur fin venir_ : Glup…

Ma Chao, _regard étincelant_ : Votre misérable existence… prendra fin à l'instant où ma vengeance sera accomplie.

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2, _livides de peur_ : Glup…

Ma Chao, _faisant craquer ses poings_ : Parce que, diantre, les gars, maintenant ça va chier.

Grand bruit de cliquetis de lance et concert de hurlements.

Jiang Wei, _dans l'autre pièce_ : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ma Chao, _sortant sa lance_ : … je vais vous montrer pourquoi on m'appelle « Ma Chao le Splendide »… /_Exécutant un splendide enchaînement avec son arme_/ … par les techniques ancestrales du clan Ma ! Etalon d'Argent !

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Ma Chao : QUE J'EXERCE SUR VOUS MON ETERNELLE ET PERPETUELLE VENGEANCE QUI JAMAIS NE TROUVERA DE FIN, PARCE QU'ELLE VA JAMAIS SE TERMINER !

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2 : EEEEEEEEKKKK !

Quelques instants plus tard, dans la benne à ordure.

Inconnu ennemi 1 et 2, _en mille morceaux_ : … … …

Inconnu ennemi 1 : C'est décidé, après cet épisode, je prends ma retraite. Ça fait trop mal de subir les foudres des gentils. La vie de méchant, c'est pas pour moi.

Inconnu ennemi 2 : Vois les choses du bon côté : au moins, tu t'es fait botter les fesses par des Shu-pinoux trop choupinoux /_Cœur dans les yeux_/

Inconnu ennemi 1 : Tu es incorrigible… /_Soupir_/ Mais tu as raison, au fond.

Inconnu ennemi 2, _triomphant_ : Ah, tu vois /_Enjoué_/ Maintenant, place au plan C ! Et après le plan ultime par notre Maître Stratège du Wei !

Dans la chambre…

Jiang Wei, _content_ : J'ai fini, Chao ! On va pouvoir jouer /_Regardant partout_/ Chao ?

Ma Chao, _débarquant_ : Chuis là /_Pose tous ses trophées de chasse par terre_/

Jiang Wei, _ouvrant de grands yeux_ : C'est quoi, ça ?

Devant lui, s'empilaient des montagnes d'armes cassées, d'armure et de linge.

Ma Chao, _toussant_ : C'est… aux intrus.

Jiang Wei : Tout ÇA !

En effet, la pile était impressionnante.

Ma Chao, _toussant_ : Les intrus… étaient pas seuls. Je suis… passé… voir… leurs copains.

Jiang Wei, _soupir_ : Et, laisse-moi deviner ; tu leur as botté les fesses pour te défouler un peu parce t'avais la rage ?

Ma Chao : Comment t'avais deviné ?

Jiang Wei : Par la pratique de la philosophie.

Ma Chao, _haussant un sourcil_ : SERIEUX !

Jiang Wei : Non.

Ma Chao : … /_A part_/ … Je savais bien que les pouvoirs de la philo avaient des limites, quand même.

Jiang Wei, _observant la pile d'un air critique_ : Chao, je crois que tu ferais mieux de cacher tout ça avant que… Yun ne voie ça. Il risque… de ne pas être très content.

Ma Chao, _poussant la pile vers une armoire _: Ouais, remballons tout ça avant que Mini Dragon se réveille et… /_Voit devant lui…_/ AAAAHHHH !

Car, devant lui, et pas très content, se tenait…

Zhao Yun, _air de quelqu'un qui a pas fini sa sieste_ : … que vouliez-vous remballer avant que Mini Dragon se réveille ?

Il stoppa net en voyant la pile d'armures, d'armes, de casques et de linge montant jusqu'au plafond.

Zhao Yun, _air sinistre_ : … EXPLICATIONS !

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : … … …

Zhao Yun, _air sinistre_ : Alors ?

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : … … … tombé dans les escaliers.

Zhao Yun, _haussant un sourcil_ : Allons, vous savez faire mieux que ça. Si vous voulez me prendre pour un con, au moins, tentez de le faire en finesse.

Ma Chao et Jiang Wei : … … …

Zhao Yun, _sinistre_ : Explications, le retour : DEUXIEME CHANCE !

Ma Chao : Je t'assure, Mini Dragon, les escaliers…

Zhao Yun, _finissant_ : … ne me prennent pas pour un con, au moins. TROISIEME ET DERNIERE CHANCE ! En deux mots !

Jiang Wei : Mais, mais…

Zhao Yun : FINI ! Les deux mots sont épuisés.

Ma Chao, _bas_ : C'est sûr qu'on pouvait s'exprimer en trois chances d'une moyenne de deux mots…

Zhao Yun : DETAILS !

Jiang Wei : La première marche…

Ma Chao : Puis la deuxième…

Zhao Yun, _sarcastique_ : Et la troisième, après, je suppose ?

Jiang Wei : C'est vrai, puis on a après la quatrième…

Ma Chao : Et la cinquième ensuite…

Zhao Yun, _ironique_ : Allons, les amis. Vu que l'escalier couvre six étages et mesure vingt mètres de hauteur avec ses 457 marches, on y sera encore pour minuit si vous me les énumérez une par une.

Jiang Wei : Pour être précis, 456 virgule 5.

Ma Chao et Zhao Yun ?

Jiang Wei : Ben oui, Chao a bouffé la 457ème marche le jour où je lui ai dit que son dessert était planqué dedans après avoir mis de la mayo dessus…

Zhao Yun, _étonné_ : Et, le 'virgule 5', c'est quand il s'est arrêté à mi-parcours quand il s'est rendu compte que c'était pas son dessert ?

Ma Chao : Nan. C'était parce que la mayo, ça remplace pas la crème chantilly pour le dessert.

Zhao Yun : … … …

Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : … … …

Zhao Yun : … … … BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA /_Larme à l'œil_/ HA HA HA HA !

Jiang Wei et Ma Chao, _clin d'œil complice_ : … … …

Zhao Yun, _larme à l'œil_ : Bouah ha ha ha… y'a pas à dire, on s'ennuie jamais avec vous.

Ma Chao, _petit sourire_ : Ha.

Jiang Wei, _petit sourire_ : Ici l'association SOS Petit Dragon trop sérieux…

Ma Chao : … adressez au centre de redressement du rire. Disponibilité vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sauf pendant la nuit où je pionce et la journée où je fais des conneries.

Jiang Wei, _ajoutant_ : Et pendant les repas, où Ma Chao pisse dans le verre de M. Guan Yu et bouffe des marches d'escalier à la mayo…

Ma Chao : HE !

Zhao Yun, _se tenant les côtes_ : NON /_Reprenant son souffle_/ STOP ! Arrêtez de me faire rire. Vous avez gagné, je ne vous punirai pas. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de vos services, on a une mission.

Jiang Wei et Ma Chao : Une mission !

Zhao Yun, _sortant son biper_ : Le seigneur Liu Bei m'a bipé, il y a une urgence.

Ma Chao, _enthousiaste_ : Yeah ! J'adore les urgences !

Jiang Wei, _les yeux brillants_ : Vas-y, Yun !

Zhao Yun, _sortant un appareil ultrasophistiqué_ : Briefing. Il dit : « _Chambre impériale 'visitée'. Crime ignoble._ »

Ma Chao, _sursautant_ : Sérieux ?

Jiang Wei, _effrayé_ : AAAAAHHH !

Zhao Yun, _continuant à lire sur l'appareil_ : « _… Poupée Barbie de l'empereur volée. Détails sur place._ »

Jiang Wei, _horrifié_ : EEEEEEKKKK ! Il a raison, c'est vraiment HORRIBLE comme crime !

Ma Chao, _entourant Jiang Wei de ses bras_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai des ténèbres quoi qu'il arrive !

Zhao Yun, _moqueur_ : C'est sûr qu'il doit se sentir tellement plus rassuré, à présent. /_Reprend sa lecture du biper_/ « _Briefing immédiat. RDV dans salon – si vous pas coupables. Si vous coupables, RDV quand même dans salon – pour sévère punition. _»

Ma Chao, _pas rassuré, à l'oreille de Jiang Wei_ : Rassure-moi, petit génie, est-ce qu'on a pas volé la poupée Barbie de l'empereur quand même ? Je me souviens plus…

Jiang Wei : Non, on n'est pas allé dans la chambre ce soir, et si c'était avant, ce serait pas une urgence. Enfin je crois…

Zhao Yun, _continuant la lecture du biper_ : « _Espérons pour vous que vous pas coupables, sinon torture, exécution, et vaisselle tous les jours avec privation de dessert pendant trois mois. Amitiés. Guan Yu._ »

Ma Chao : Je me sens pas très rassuré…


End file.
